


Love Is Strong

by Jsfuller77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love at First Sight, Muscles, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Strong Female Characters, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsfuller77/pseuds/Jsfuller77
Summary: He has an unusual fetish.  She has an unusual ability.  The awkward and sexually graphic love story of Josh and Kay, told from Josh's point of view.  Have they both found what they thought was impossible?





	1. First Date Flat

**Author's Note:**

> To K, my Love and my Strength. ~J

“Oh, fuck!”

The car lurched as I wrestled with the steering wheel, three good tires and one definitely not good tire sliding on the wet asphalt. The brakes finally caught, and we safely slowed to a halt on the side of the dark, empty road.

“Sorry! Please forgive my language!” I stammered. “That just - I was freaked out there.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about swearing around me,” my date laughed, putting a reassuring hand on my arm. “I’m just glad we’re alright. Good job with the...you know…” she gestured to the steering wheel, still tightly clenched in my white-knuckled hands. “...the not rolling the car into the fucking ditch.”

I heaved a sigh of relief, not sure if I was more relieved to be alive and in one piece, or that I hadn’t ruined our first date. Yet.

Kay gave me a warm smile and squeezed my arm before taking back her hand. This woman just kept getting more awesome. So now, in addition to being gorgeous, funny, fascinating, and for some reason, interested in me, she could also flawlessly defuse an awkward situation with a well-placed four letter word. My shaken brain began to formulate a very lame joke about her dropping an F-bomb and being “the bomb”, but I quickly stopped it before it got anywhere near my mouth.

The rain pelting my windshield looked unbearably cold, but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. “Stay here, I’ll take a look at the flat,” I said, wishing I sounded more confident. Pulling my jacket up over my head, I pushed the door open and plunged into the downpour.

A lone streetlight about 50 feet away cast just enough light to show me the extremely deflated tire on the left rear wheel of my 2002 Honda Civic. Sighing, I popped the trunk, wondering if I still remembered how to change a tire. Yup, there was a spare back here. Great. And… I rummaged through the various compartments and flaps which surrounded it.

“You have a spare?” Kay’s voice behind me made me jump, almost hitting my head on the trunk door.

“Uh, yeah. But I don’t see a jack…Oh my god, you’re soaked!” She was standing in the rain, her dress drenched, but didn’t seem to care. “Do you want my coat?” I tried to lift it over her head while still wearing it, which went very poorly and probably looked ridiculous.

“No thanks, I’m fine,” she shrugged. “There’s no jack? You sure?”

I searched again, to no avail. “Doesn’t look like it.” I smiled at her, not sure whether to laugh or cry. “Fuck.” She laughed, so I did too.

We returned to the warmth of the car. “I guess I’ll call for a tow.” My icy fingers dialed as my mind raced. Why, why now, when everything was actually going well for once? I couldn’t believe I was actually on a date with Kay, finally, not even making too much of an idiot of myself, even making her laugh, then deciding to take a nice walk after dinner, the conversation going so well that she was even starting to open up to me about why she hadn’t dated in so long, then having to run for the car as the clouds unceremoniously dumped their sudden squall on us.

While waiting on hold, I gazed at Kay. While you’re on hold, I concluded, you can stare at another person without it being awkward, because they’re waiting to hear what you’re going to say, and neither of you can talk in case the person on the other end suddenly decides they’re ready to talk to you. Kay was a petite, fit, 28-year-old woman with large, expressive, dark brown eyes and luxurious black hair falling in waves to halfway down her back. Her full lips were slightly parted as she waited with me for a response, and the water dripping down her neck sparkled in the dim light. The rest of her form was shrouded in the dark, but I knew very well what her arms looked like, because they had been the first reason I had been so instantly captivated by her.

I had known Kay for a few weeks now, having been introduced to her by her best friend, with whom I had worked for several years. We had connected fairly quickly and started messaging each other online, discovering our countless common interests, from acting and writing to classic video games and terrible jokes. By the time I managed to ask her if she’d go out with me, it felt like we knew each other pretty well, but we hadn’t necessarily spent a lot of actual time in each other’s presence, and I certainly hadn’t told her how intensely attracted to her I was. Her easy-going personality and quick sense of humour had definitely drawn me in even more, but I still had to admit that her sleek, toned arms were what left me utterly helpless to resist her.

I know that not many guys are into arms. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against the rest of the female form, including all of the typical attributes that guys seem to lose their minds for. It’s just that, for reasons I’ve never been able to explain, a woman who looks strong just makes me go weak, if you’ll pardon the turn of phrase. Kay didn’t have big, thick biceps or massive shoulders, she just had shapely, well-defined arms that looked slender yet potent, both feminine and powerful. I love strong women, both figuratively and literally.

As for me, I didn’t necessarily have a lot to offer. I’m kind of nerdy, even for a software developer, tall and thin, with a messy tangle of hair that, even at age 33, is already more grey than brown. I had no idea whether Kay thought of me in any kind of romantic way at all, but I knew I had to at least ask her out. To my shock and delight, she had accepted the invitation, and now here we were. Stuck on a deserted highway in the rain with a flat tire and no jack. Date number two was looking doubtful.

At last a weary voice came on the line and let us know that we’d be waiting at least two hours for a tow truck to become available. I politely informed him that we had no other options, and he took down our location and hung up. I relayed the good news to Kay.

“Well, I guess we just make the most of it then,” she offered, trying to buoy my spirits. 

“I’m really sorry,” I replied. “I can’t believe this, I even got new tires put on last...well no, actually was it two years ago? Maybe it was three.” Her shoulders shook in the dark. “I’m glad you’re laughing. You’re being so cool about this.”

She took my hand in hers, squeezing gently. “It’s okay, don’t be upset. I’m still having a good time. I hope you are too.” Her hand was soft, but her grip felt strong.

“I am. Really. Thanks to you.” Impulsively I started to lean in towards her, but quickly lost my nerve and pretended I was just shifting positions. I couldn’t really see her expression in the dark too well and didn’t want to risk misreading the situation. We held hands in the dark and listened to the rain. An awkward moment drifted by, then she leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder.

“I’m actually glad,” she added softly, her voice drifting up from below my chin. “I didn’t want the night to end yet.”

My heart thumped against my ribcage, pounding so hard that I wondered if it was jostling her head against my shoulder. “Really?” I grinned, not believing it could be true. 

“Mm-hmm,” she sighed. “I just really like being with you. You feel so safe and comfortable. You listen to me and I can tell how much you care about what I’m saying. Other guys--” She hesitated. “I’m not used to it, I guess. Being heard. It’s what I appreciated most about you, as soon as we started chatting. You actually listen; you’re interested in me.”

“Well yeah, I mean - who wouldn’t be?” I blurted. Her soft hair tickled my ear as she chuckled.

“You’d be surprised,” she sighed. “Anyway, your turn. What did you like most about me when we first met?”

“I - that’s a tough question…” I lied, my mouth suddenly dry.

She raised her head and looked at me, her mouth curved in a lopsided smirk. “I just told you mine. It’s only fair. At the very beginning, when we were just starting to talk, what did you notice? What made you want to ask me out?”

“That’s... you’re putting me on the spot. There were a lot of things.” I took a deep breath. “I mean, you’re funny, you’re beautiful...you’re so intelligent, and you’re into the same things I like…”

“Aww, thank you,” she answered.

I shivered, only partly from the cold. Should I actually tell her? Wouldn’t she think it was extremely weird that I was turned on by her arms? Or would she appreciate me being honest? Maybe she would like it? Maybe she wouldn’t mind if I touched them…

“But if I’m being honest,” I continued, not even believing what I was hearing myself say, “I think I’d have to say the very first thing I liked about you when we met....was that your arms look so strong.”

There was a long pause. I knew I was holding my breath, but wasn’t she also? I didn’t want to breathe because I was waiting to hear her breathe first. At last we both inhaled together.

“My arms?” she whispered.

“Yeah, uh…” I tried to sound casual. “Is that weird? I just liked…” I trailed off.

“You liked it? That they look strong?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” I gushed, my nerves getting the better of me. “I’ve just always really been into that I guess? I don’t know why, it’s just as long as I remember, I just liked when a girl...I mean, a woman, has muscle. I just think it looks so sexy.”

“Sexy? Really?” She sounded so surprised, and a little amused.

“Is that bad to say? I mean, not like I…”

“No, it’s not bad.” She was staring at me now. “I’ve just never heard a guy say that. Usually I think guys are a little, I don’t know, turned off by muscles on a girl. Intimidated maybe.”

“No way,” I replied enthusiastically. “I love it.”

“That’s so cool,” she grinned. “Very interesting.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“Not at all. I’m glad. Kind of excited, actually.”

“Excited?”

“So you think they look strong?” She turned her head to look at her own arm, but not moving or flexing it. “It’s not like they’re that big, I mean, your arms are bigger that mine…”

“No, but they’re so toned and defined,” I interjected eagerly. It felt so freeing to actually talk about it with her. “They just look so perfect, their shape...so firm. When you move, it just looks...powerful.”

She gazed at me intently. “You’ve really studied them, huh?”

I nodded. “Sorry, I just...I think they’re so beautiful.”

“No one’s ever said that,” she replied softly.

I shrugged. 

“You think I look powerful?”

“Definitely.”

“And you like that?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t know, I always have. Strength is really a turn-on for me, like...actually, a very intense one.” Being honest about this, actually talking about it with her, was turning out to be a lot easier than I had expected. But that was because she was just so cool about it, I reminded myself. The words flowed easily. “It’s pretty much my fetish, I guess. I’ve always been into, like Wonder Woman and other female superheroes. I always thought they were way sexier than, I don’t know, Playboy or whatever. I don’t know why, that’s just how I am.”

“So,” Kay spoke slowly, as if finding the right words was becoming more difficult for her while it got easier for me. “It’s not just the muscles then...it’s the actual strength? That you like?”

“Definitely. The strength more. I mean, I like your arms because they look strong. It doesn’t matter if they’re big, it’s really the strength that I’m attracted to.”

“So it wouldn’t bother you if a girl was, like, even stronger than you?” 

“Are you kidding? That would be my dream. I’d love it.”

She paused, formulating her reply even more carefully. “But not like….like the superhero girls, right? I mean, that’s fine for movies and comics, but in real life, if a woman was that strong it would probably be kinda freaky.”

I shook my head enthusiastically. “That doesn’t matter. Honestly, I know how weird it sounds, but it’s just my thing. The stronger she was, the more turned on I would be. There’s no limit.”

“Wow. Okay.” Her face was expressionless as she studied me carefully. “I think I believe you.”

I frowned in bemusement. “You can definitely believe me. I’ve never told anyone this. It’s just that...it’s so easy to talk to you. And you aren’t freaked out by it. Are you…?”

“Nope. Just glad.” She leaned in close to me, and my lips pressed against hers automatically. We kissed for a long moment, our mouths not moving, our bodies not touching. Just a simple kiss. “I’ve always wanted to meet someone like you,” she said, then opened the car door and got out.

I blinked. “What?”

“Could you pop the trunk again?” she yelled over the sound of the rain.

“Hey, come back!” I called. “Where are you going?”

“The trunk! Pop it!” she repeated.

I grabbed for the latch and the trunk opened obediently. “What are you doing?”

“Just sit tight for a second,” she replied. “Don’t get out, please.” I heard her yank the spare tire out from under the floor of the trunk compartment.

“What?” The moisture from the rain had fogged the windows badly enough that I couldn’t see her at all now as she walked around to my side of the car. “Kay…” I called. “Come back, you’ll get soaked…”

“Don’t get out!” she yelled again. I pressed the button to roll down my window, but since the car was shut off, nothing happened. 

“What the fuck,” I muttered to myself, wondering if I should get out and try to talk some sense to her. Suddenly the rear end of the car jerked and elevated two feet into the air. “What the fuck?” I repeated, much louder this time. The tire was clearly off the ground, but it hadn’t happened slowly like with a jack, and it wasn’t staying stationary but swaying and moving around slightly. I froze, afraid to nudge anything off balance. “How did you--”

“Sit tight!” she repeated. “Almost done.” Almost done?

Gradually the car lowered back to the ground, touching down gently. “Just one more second,” came her strangely calm voice. I fingered the steering wheel in confusion. “Done!” she called. There was a thud as she tossed the flat into the trunk and slammed it shut. Swiveling back into the passenger seat, she casually wiped a bit of grease onto her jeans. “We can go,” she said, as if that explained everything.

I slowly moved my hand to the ignition and started the car, then shifted into Drive in a daze. “Let’s go back to my place,” Kay suggested. “There’s a lot I want to show you.”


	2. Show and Tell

We pulled into Kay’s driveway. By now the rain had slowed to a drizzle, but Kay’s clothes were still drenched. Neither of us had spoken much in the last few minutes. I was still processing what had just happened, and Kay seemed to have a lot on her mind as well. At her front door, she gently kissed me again, then led me inside.

“I’m just going to change real quick,” she explained, dashing down a hallway. “Make yourself at home!”

I surveyed the small but comfortable living room and dining room. Various video-game-themed posters and figures decorated the walls and shelves, and the room was neatly organized and put away, with nothing out of place. The coffee table was made of clean, clear glass, and the couch was worn but very comfortable.

“I’m sorry the place is such a mess,” Kay said from behind me. I jerked my head around to see if she was joking, but her apology seemed to be sincere. I raised an eyebrow.

She had changed out of her wet clothes, though her hair was still alluringly damp. She was wearing a fluffy, pale blue bathrobe which looked warm and comfy, and which covered her body entirely. Her small feet were bare.

I stood up, and realized how much smaller she was without her wedge sandals on. The top of her head barely reached my sternum. “It’s ok, sit down,” she instructed, pulling on my hand as she sat on the couch next to me. “Do you want anything, a drink or whatever?” I shook my head, clasping her hand, and sat facing her.

“You okay?” I asked. She nodded, looking down at our hands. “Thanks,” I added, “for the help back there. Uh…”

“Yeah. That. We should talk about that, I guess. ” She bit her lip.

“Right. If you want. I mean.”

“Well, that’s just it. I do want,” she said, frustration in her voice. “I really want to talk about it, and I’ve never been able to. All my life, anytime a guy finds out, they want nothing to do with me after that. I used to only date really strong, bodybuilder guys, but they’re the worst of the bunch. Can’t handle it. So I gave up on them and looked for a more understanding guy, kind and respectful. They’re harder to find, but it turns out even when I did find one, he didn’t like it either. I thought about just not telling, but eventually it always comes up. 

“That’s why I finally gave up. I stopped dating. I started to tell you earlier, I almost didn’t want you to ask me out. I mean,” Kay chuckled to herself and dropped her eyes again, “I did. I really, really did want you to. But I was afraid...that I’d be disappointed all over again.”

Now she gazed up into my eyes. “But what you said in the car, it gave me hope. And I can’t deal with hope like this again if it’s not real. If it’s not actually going to turn out to be true. So I wanted you to know right now, I wanted to show you. So that you can decide right now and tell me.”

She straightened her back, her eyes challenging me. We stared at each other, her waiting, me very confused.

“Tell you what? Show me what?” I asked softly.

“Josh,” she sighed, her voice shaking. “I just changed your tire without a jack.”

“I know,” I whispered, my brow furrowed. “But - how?”

She looked annoyed, but answered evenly. “I unscrewed the lugnuts with my fingers, then I lifted the back of your car with one hand while I took the flat off and put the spare on with my other hand. I held it in place while I put the car back down, then I tightened the lugnuts back on. But,” she added softly, with a faint smirk, “I had to be careful not to tighten them too much so that you’ll be able to get them off again with a lug wrench.”

I was silent. She blinked, and patiently asked, “So what I want to know is, do you actually like that as much as you said, or does it freak you out and were you just full of shit? So that I know how this is going to go from here on out. Because there’s one answer I’ve heard far too many times, and there’s one I’ve always wanted to hear but never have.”

I carefully thought through my response. Staring intently into her beautiful, shining eyes, I gripped her hand tightly and said, “Kay. If you’re telling me the truth right now, I am more excited and turned on than I have ever felt in all my life.”

She drew in a long, shaky breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Josh,” she said. “I swear to fucking God, I am telling you the truth. Completely.” She pounced on me, kissing me and knocking me backwards onto the couch. Her soft robe pressed against my skin, and beneath it her body felt solid and strong. She pressed against me, kissing me passionately and pulling me tightly against her.

I finally did what I’d been dreaming of doing for weeks. As I kissed her, I cautiously put my left hand on her right upper arm, and squeezed it. Through the fluffy fabric of her bathrobe, I could feel the steely hardness of her bicep. “Wait,” she gasped, rolling off of me.

She stood up, opening the robe and letting it drop to the floor behind her. She was wearing a white, threadbare tank top and a small pair of grey shorts. “Sorry,” she giggled. “These are just my pajamas. They’re not fancy...just comfy.” 

She looked incredible. The full extent of her arms and her legs were completely visible to me for the first time. My eyes traveled slowly upward from her ankles, practically devouring the chiseled contours and hard muscle of her legs, and drinking in her sleek, sculpted arms.

“You look so amazing,” I gushed.

She smiled, dropping her head and letting her hair fall around her face. “Thank you. Do you -” she turned her head, raising one arm and making a fist. “Do you want to see?”

“Yes,” I answered simply.

She closed her hand tightly, and flexed her bicep. Her muscle, already superbly defined, hardened into a perfect sphere of power, rising from her arm into an intensely sexy peak. I swallowed a gasp of amazement. “Oh my god.”

“You really like it?”

“It’s so perfect,” I sighed. “So incredible...so fucking hot,” I stammered.

“I can’t believe you think it’s hot,” she exclaimed with a grin. “I’m so used to the opposite.” She flexed her arm a little more, making the muscle twitch and jump. “Every time I did this before, guys basically disappeared.”

“I love it,” I gushed. “You look so fucking strong.”

“Oh, I am,” she answered mischievously. “In fact, I’m much stronger than I look.” She beckoned me with her finger. “Come here. Touch it. You want to, right?”

I nodded hungrily. Pushing myself up from the couch, I let my hand rest on her beautiful bicep. Her skin felt as soft and smooth as silk, but immediately below its surface I could feel the solid rock of that incredible muscle. I closed my hand around it, squeezing it tightly and feeling no give whatsoever. It seemed to emanate pure, unstoppable strength. My penis, I suddenly became aware, was completely rigid and had been for several minutes now. I shifted my stance, trying not to be obvious.

Kay giggled girlishly, a very cute contrast to the power I was feeling in her arm. “Wow, you really do like it!” I nodded, blushing with embarrassment. “That’s good,” she grinned. “I’m very glad you do. I can’t tell you how much I’ve always dreamed of getting a reaction like this.”

“Well,” I replied, “I can’t tell you how much I’ve dreamed about a woman showing me her muscles. This is my fantasy, and it’s actually happening.”

“But Josh,” she smiled, “I haven’t shown you anything yet.” She stepped away from me, walking around the couch and turning towards the hallway. “I thought it wasn’t just muscles you liked.” Looking over her shoulder at me, she beckoned me again with her index finger.

I followed her down the hall, and we walked into her bedroom. “Didn’t you say in the car, it’s really more the actual strength that you’re into?”

“Well, yeah,” I confirmed, looking around the room. “That is what really drives me crazy, definitely.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted to show you tonight.”

Her bedroom was also small and organized, a tidy computer desk and a full bookshelf arranged against the left wall, and a beautiful queen-sized bed just to the right of us as we entered. Her closet doors, on the opposite wall from the door, were closed.

Kay stood in the center of the room facing me. She pointed to my left. “I have some weights here.”

I was still standing in the doorway, and the open door was blocking my view of where she was indicating. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

To my left, where I had expected to see a cozy corner matching the room’s other three, I found instead a large, open area set into the wall, almost the same size as the rest of her bedroom. Whereas the rest of the room’s floor was soft, beige carpet, this area’s flooring was a hard, black rubber. Lining the perimeter of it were dozens of weights of every size and sort. Barbells, dumbbells, loose plates and bars, kettlebells, medicine balls, and in the far corner, a punching bag hung from the ceiling.

“Wow, quite a collection,” I smiled. “Seems like a gym membership would be cheaper.”

“I’ve just kind of accumulated them over many years,” Kay explained. “Besides, sometimes it’s nice to have a little privacy.” She walked towards me, her bare feet silent on the carpet. “Don’t you think?”

I nodded vigorously. “Absolutely.”

“So, what should we start with?” she asked innocently.

I raised an eyebrow. “Uh...start with?” I shrugged. “Whatever you think is best?”

She put a finger against her lips and cast her gaze around the debris. “Here,” she said decisively, and took three quick steps past me to a loaded rack of dumbbells. I could see the excitement in her movement. I quickly followed her, my heart pounding. The rack was about three feet wide and four feet tall, and held ten pairs of matching dumbbells. The lightest, on the top rack, went from 5 pounds each up to 20, the middle rack had pairs of 25’s up to 50’s, and the bottom rack held imposing couplets of 75’s and 100’s.

She put a hand on the rack, running her slender fingertips over the weights, and eyed me playfully. “From these weights, what would you say would be the heaviest one you could comfortably lift one-handed?”

I surveyed the options. With Kay, I realized, I felt no need to be macho or try to boast. I had no desire to impress her with my own strength, I simply wanted to appreciate hers, and it was obvious that she knew that. She wanted the same thing. I answered her question honestly. “Probably...30 pounds? Maybe 40?” 

She nodded, her expression benign. “Sounds reasonable. Why don’t you try the 30?”

I reached for the middle rack and experimentally hefted a 30-pound dumbbell in my right hand. “Not with your back,” she reminded me softly. I nodded and tested its weight with my arm. It felt heavy enough, definitely a significant strain on my bicep, but it wasn’t exactly pulling my shoulder out of its socket either. 

“Good,” she said, “Looks like that’s not a problem for you. Hand it over.” With an awkward heave, I moved it slightly in her direction and she took it from me easily with her left hand. She immediately began curling it smoothly and evenly, up to her chest and back down, over and over. Her gorgeous bicep flexed repetitiously in a manner which looked incredibly sexy to me, bunching into a hard, tight ball with just the hint of a blue vein running down the center.

I was staring. She smiled patiently at me. “Now try the 40.” 

Her arm didn’t stop moving as I bent my knees and picked up the 40 with both hands, then experimentally shifted it to just one. “Definitely a strain for me,” I grunted.

She nodded. “Give it here.” She leaned over and took it from me in her free hand, immediately countering the rhythm of her left hand with her right. She was showing no sign of any strain, or even effort. I gazed in rapt admiration as she curled the two weights for a while. Her biceps and shoulders looked magnificent, and her breasts seemed to push forward against her tank top with each rep she completed. They had already seemed fairly large to me, especially given her small stature, but now they looked stunningly big, and seemed so perfectly round, I was simply mesmerized.

“I wanted you to hand these to me,” she said, interrupting my reverie, “so that you’d have a good idea how heavy they were. Now I’m going to switch to the heavy ones. Ready?” As I watched, she gently replaced the two dumbbells I had given her, and reached down to the bottom rack for the two 100-pound weights. She returned to her previous position and continued curling the two dumbbells, exactly as she had been before. Smooth, even reps, no straining, grunting, or swinging movements. She wasn’t using any momentum, just the raw power of her arms. Over and over, she curled the massive weights, casually smiling as she did so. My jaw slowly fell open, my eyes devouring the sexiest sight they had ever beheld.

She watched me watching her. I’m sure she was aware of the effect she was having on me, but when she spoke it was clear she was still unsure of the answer to her question.

“Josh, please promise to be completely honest right now, okay? No matter what the answer is, the most important thing is that you tell me the truth.” Her voice wasn’t shaking or straining. It was quiet and cautious, even as her piston-like arms continued pumping.

I nodded. “Of course.”

She slowed her pace, her curling motion becoming very precise and methodical. It was stunning, the amount of control she was able to exert over that amount of weight, which I could not even have budged from the rack. Locking eyes with me, she asked, “In the car. You said no matter how strong I was, it couldn't be too much. You said there was no limit. That no matter how impossible it seemed, it wouldn’t freak you out, it would just turn you on even more. Do you still feel that way? You aren’t freaking out a little?”

I shook my head slowly. “Oh my god, Kay, are you kidding? I cannot even begin to tell you how...how turned on I am. You...you are the sexiest thing...I mean, woman...oh god...I’ve ever seen...I don’t know what I’m saying, it’s just...this is too good to be true! This is better than any fantasy I’ve ever….” I trailed off, breathless.

She laughed nervously, her lips spreading into a goofy grin. “You mean it?”

“Is...is that okay? I mean...Yes, of course! I hope it’s okay me saying that, I just…”

“Yes! Yes. It’s okay,” she laughed. “I - I want you to say it. I always want you to say things like that. Now and forever.” Her smile was radiant, but almost immediately her face darkened again. “But,” she added, doubt creeping back into her voice. “When you see me do this, curling weights this big, it doesn’t make you feel...I don’t know, bad? Or think I’m gross? You don’t… Don’t you…” But she couldn’t continue. A large tear was sliding down her cheek.

“Oh god, Kay,” I whispered. I suddenly realized how other guys must have reacted in the past. She had shown them her secret, and they had rejected it. Discarded it or even stomped on it, maybe. I didn’t know the details, but I didn’t need to ask. All I wanted to do was make her understand that she never had to worry about that, ever again. “No. Not the least, tiny little bit. All I feel when I watch you doing that, is...is...I want you so bad. I want you so fucking much. It’s like you’re every fantasy I’ve ever had, come to life, right in front of me. I can't believe you're real. I just feel so fucking lucky that you’re showing me. I’m so…” I chuckled helplessly. “God, I’m so fucking hard.”

“You are?” Her face positively lit up, so much so that the room actually seemed brighter for a second. I nodded sheepishly. “That’s so cool. I love that,” she giggled. “And...and you want more?”

My eyebrows involuntarily shot halfway up my forehead. “More…?”

“Well, duh,” she smiled. “I was starting out light.”

 

“But...but those are the heaviest…” I trailed off, following her eyes as she looked around the room. Oh, right. There were a lot more options here.

“I mean, I did lift your car earlier tonight. I thought you knew this was taking it easy.” She casually lowered the two huge dumbbells back onto their rack. “Remember that?” she cocked her head at me, smirking. “You were there, right?”

A minute ago, she had been on the verge of tears, and now she was teasing me. It was obvious how much relief she was feeling. I grinned foolishly. “Well yeah, but I didn’t actually get to see it.”

“True,” she nodded. “That is a bummer, isn’t it.” She was still standing next to the rack to which she had returned her dumbbells. “Well, maybe this gives you a general idea…”

She slid her right hand under the center shelf of the rack. It was a single, solid piece of metal, so when she gripped the shelf and lifted, the entire structure, holding all 20 dumbbells, rose off the ground in her hand. She held it out to one side of her and started curling it while she stared at me, her left hand resting casually on her hip. “How’s your math?” she asked.

I stared in shock for a second before starting to add. “Ten...thir...sixty…” I mumbled under my breath. “Seven...seven forty. Seven hundred and forty pounds???” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Probably at least another hundred for the rack itself,” she interjected.

“Holy fucking shit…”

“You like it?” She was curling the entire collection of dumbbells as smoothly and effortlessly as she had curled one of them. 

“Fuck….ohhhh, fuck. Fuck yeah, I like it. I fucking love it...Oh god, Kay...you’re fucking incredible….” I stammered helplessly.

Gently, slowly, Kay lowered the rack back to the floor and set it down. “I’m so glad,” she whispered. “I can’t believe you actually like it.”

I shook my head. “I can’t believe I met you. I’m the luckiest bastard alive.”

She smiled, stepping towards me and wrapping her arms around me. Her amazing, sexy, indescribably powerful arms. She kissed me softly. “I’m the lucky one,” she insisted. “I finally found someone who wants me. The real me.” We kissed again, longer this time. In my ear, she whispered, “I can’t wait to show you more.”

“I can’t believe there’s still more,” I replied.

“Josh,” she answered, gazing up into my eyes. “There will ALWAYS be more. I want you to know that. No matter how much strength I show you, I will always have more to show you.”

I smiled, but there was still something I needed to know.

“But Kay, is it okay if I ask…”

She stared back at me, waiting for my question.

“How?”


	3. Pressing Issues

It was the question that had been racing through my mind nonstop for the last hour, and I couldn't help myself any longer. 

“How? How can you be that strong? I mean, I love it, obviously, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I just want to know, how is it possible?”

Kay heaved a sigh and nodded. “I understand. Believe me, I’ve wondered too.”

“You mean, you don’t know?”

“I’ll tell you what I do know,” she hurriedly replied, placing a reassuring hand on my chest. “Come sit down.”

We moved from her workout area to her bed and sat facing each other on the pale blue comforter. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees while she spoke.

“I was adopted,” she began. “I’ve never been able to find out who my birth parents are, their names or location. All anyone can tell me is that my mother was in the military.” She rocked back and forth, fidgeting. “I’ve contacted the adoption agency so many times. They say that normally they would always give the adopted child any information they requested about their birth parents, but in my case it’s not allowed, and they can’t tell me why. I gotta think she’s probably pretty important. Or she’s dead. I don’t know.”

“Wow, that’s bizarre,” I muttered. “Have you tried actually contacting the military?”

“Thought about it. But I don’t even have a name. I don’t know anything about my mom, not even whether she was married or even knew who the father was. Even if they weren’t going to keep her a secret from me, what would I even ask them? Someone in the military, don’t know which branch, who gave up a baby girl for adoption in 1990? I don’t think that would get me very far. Even if it’s not classified, which it sure seems like.”

I nodded. “Still, could be worth a shot.”

Kay was silent, looking down at her bedspread.

“So do you think...I mean, what does that mean? Do you think you’re…”

She frowned. “What?”

“I don’t know…”

“You can say it. It’s not like you could say anything I haven’t already thought of. An experiment? A military project? Maybe even a mistake?” She stared at me, her eyes blazing, waiting for me to say something. 

“I - I didn’t mean…”

“I know.” She sighed. “I know, I’m not mad. It’s just...Like, I’ll never know. And I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ve agonized about it. But in the end, this is just the way I am. It’s who I am. Whatever made me this way, it doesn’t matter. I don’t give a fuck. I am this way now, and I don’t wish I wasn’t. I’m glad. Even when guys dumped me, when I felt like a freak, I never once wanted to be different. I’m proud of who I am. I fucking love being so strong. And now… “ She was avoiding my eyes. “Meeting you, it makes me feel like maybe someone else...might feel that way about me too.”

 

I nodded. “Yes, absolutely. I do feel that way. I couldn’t have said it better myself.” I reached out and took her hand. “I love the way you are. I’m so excited about it. I mean, if you really want to...you know, to share it with me.”

Kay lowered her legs from in front of her chest, and crossed them on the bed in front of her. She squeezed my hand, very gently for her, I now knew. “Yes. I really do. I - I really like you, Josh. I’m really excited too, that you like my strength. What I can do, and who I am. I still can’t believe you like it so much.” She smiled bashfully. “I - I would love to show off for you. Turn you on...with my strength...”

“...Be my strong girl,” I finished for her, feeling silly.

“Your strong girl,” she repeated. “I like that.”

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm. It feels so good just hearing you say it.”

“I love hearing you say it too,” I said. My face felt hot, and I knew I must be turning red.

“I’m your strong girl, Josh,” she repeated, beaming happily. “And I want to make all of your strong girl fantasies come true.”

“Are you sure?” I teased. “You don’t know what they might be like.”

“ALL. Of them,” She insisted firmly. “Starting right now.”

“Wow.” My mouth was dry. “I can’t believe that.”

“Then let me prove it to you.” She unfurled herself and stood up next to the bed. “Should we go back over there?” She waved her hand towards her extensive weight collection.

“Just a minute,” I said. “Can I ask another question?”

“Anything.”

“How strong are you?”

She smirked. “You mean, like...what are my limits? The most I could lift?”

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “Some of my fantasies might be…”

She shook her head. “Let’s just say, I’m always strong enough. I can do anything you can imagine. If you can dream it up, I'll gladly do it for you. You just need to ask. And I want you to always ask for anything you want to see me do.”

I stared at her, suspicious. “But...what if…”

“Maybe I should explain.” She stepped closer to me, standing directly in front of me. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked down at the carpet and turned one foot nervously back and forth. “When I lift something...or use my strength for anything, really...it’s like my muscles just - just respond. Whatever I need them to do, the power just comes. If I lift something really heavy, sometimes I can almost...like, actually feel them getting stronger.” She gestured helplessly. “Like more and more strength is just flowing out of them, or into them, I don’t know...That probably doesn’t make sense. All I know is, it feels so fucking good and I love it.”

My mouth was hanging open. I had so many questions that it was impossible to pick one.

“Honestly, I’m getting really turned on just thinking about it now,” she added. 

“Turned on?” I repeated. I guess she chose for me.

“God yes. Using my strength always makes me...you know. Hot.”

“Holy shit,” I exclaimed, my eyes wide. “So it doesn’t just turn me on, it turns you on too?”

She smiled. “I guess so.”

“Wow. This just keeps getting better and better, “ I chuckled. “ So….back up a bit. When you said, ‘something really heavy’, what would that be? Like my car?”

A short laugh burst from her lips, but she caught herself. “No, not your car. That was nothing.”

I shook my head. “Jesus. Then what?”

She giggled again. “Oh wow, this is so much fun. Come on.” She grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed. “We’ll get to that.”

“What? What is it?”

“Don’t be in such a hurry,” she teased. “We have lots of time. We’ll work our way up.”

“Work our way up?”

She led me back to her workout corner, turned, and wrapped her arms around me. “You are so fucking cute. I can’t wait to blow your mind with my strength, over and over and over again. I just love seeing the look on your face each time. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of it.”

She kissed me. I could feel her whole body pressing against mine. “I promise, I’m going to let you boss me around all you want. I'll take requests all night if you want, but there’s one thing I want to do first. How do you feel about chin-ups?”

“Chin-ups?”

She took a step back from me and jumped up into the air. I suddenly realized there was a chin up bar suspended from the ceiling above us, which she grabbed and started using.

“Maybe not that impressive,” she said, smoothly pulling herself all the way up to the bar, then lowering herself all the way back down until her arms were straight. “But wait, it gets better.” She took her right hand off the bar, and then curled herself up again using only her left arm. I stared up in awe, watching as she performed the same motion several more times. Each time, she lowered herself all the way down, not just part way. The sight of her arm repeatedly flexing and pulling her body into the air was intoxicating.

“Yeah, that’s exactly the look on your face I was talking about,” she grinned. “Still not done though. Come closer.”

“What?”

“Come here,” she instructed, pointing with her toe. She lowered herself back down, reaching toward me with her free right hand. Cautiously, I took a step towards her, as her flexing arm took her up into the air again. On her next trip down, I was close enough for her to reach my belt buckle. She had to stretch, but she managed to grab it, along with a fistful of the waistband of my jeans. A sudden feeling of weightlessness shocked my senses as I rose rapidly off the ground, held in the air by her outstretched right arm as she curled us both upwards with her left.

“Just lean back,” she said laughingly as I flailed my arms in surprise. “Relax. I’ve got you.”

I managed to gain control of my limbs again, and tried to do as instructed. Her tiny, clenched fist was firmly gripping my waistband, and my weight was comfortably resting against the seat of my jeans. There was, I admit, some constriction of the groin area, but all in all the feeling was quite tolerable. I took a deep breath and willed myself to relax.

Kay was watching me with a wide smile spreading across her beautiful face. She slowly moved her right hand upwards, raising me towards her. I smoothly levitated up to her level, and she planted a deep, greedy kiss on my lips, then lowered me slowly back towards the ground. As she did so, she also lowered herself with her other arm until my feet almost touched the ground. The next moment, she curled both me and herself, and up we both went again, sharing another long kiss at the top. She did this about a dozen times, making it very obvious how easy it was. Then, just for a change, she began raising me while lowering herself, and vice versa, so that I remained almost motionless as she moved down towards me, then up and away. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she whispered as she drew close. “I guess you could say it’s one of my strength fantasies, huh?” She curled us back up halfway, then just held us still, floating in the air by the strength of her arm. We kissed for a long while, our mouths and tongues eagerly exploring one another. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands running greedily over the silky smoothness and steel hardness of her back and shoulders. She drew me closer, holding me in place effortlessly against her body.

Gradually, we floated back down until my feet touched the floor, and she dropped lightly down beside me. “Wow,” I breathed. “You’re so amazing. That wasn’t hard for you at all?”

She smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. “Babe, you just saw me curl over 800 pounds a few minutes ago. You think the two of us weigh that much? This stuff is nothing. Get used to it.”

I shook my head. “I’d love to. So,” I grinned, “I’m ‘Babe’ now?”

“If you like,” she answered playfully. “What do you prefer?”

“You can call me anything you like, Strong Girl.”

She smiled happily. “Okay. Now that that’s out of the way....” She squared her shoulders and put her hands on her hips. “Dealer’s choice. Tell me what you want to see next.” She swiveled enticingly from side to side. “Strong girl at your service.”

I stared at her, savoring the moment. “I better think about this,” I quipped.

“Don’t overthink it,” she replied. “You’ll have plenty more opportunities for this, I promise. This is not a limited time offer.”

“God. That sounds too good to be true.”

“Anytime. Anywhere. I’m your strong girl. I want you to get used to it, and I want you to start right now.”

“Okay.” I nodded. “I can handle that. I think.” I looked around me, now studying each piece of equipment more carefully than I had during my initial survey of her workout space. I realized she had, not only more weights of all kinds than I had ever seen in one place, but plenty of other random equipment. A couple of crowbars. A pile of cinder blocks, bricks, and stones. A scattering of what could be car parts.

“This.” I pointed. “How about the benchpress?” Near the center, a bench lay beneath a weight stand which held a long bar.

Kay nodded approvingly. “Nothing like the classics, right?” She strolled towards it. “Sure. Benchpress sounds like fun.”

The bar resting on the stand was currently empty. Grabbing it with one hand, she lifted it from its place and held it out towards me. “Can I assume you’d like me to load this bad boy up?” she asked.

I nodded. Setting the bar down on the ground next to the bench, she turned to a section of the back wall where several large plates were stacked in huge piles. There were many more scattered randomly around the room, but this was clearly the storage area from whence they had come. “Over here, come on,” she prompted, waving me over. I joined her, and she pointed to the assortment of metal discs. “You tell me what you want, I put it on the bar.”

“Okay. Uh…” I started to examine her collection, which included several different brands and sizes. They were mostly dark grey or black, but there were a few white, red, and green selections as well. Some showed their measurements in pounds, others in kilograms, some in both, some neither. I decided if everything so far had been easy for her, I was eager to see her take on a challenge, and I looked for the largest of the bunch. “There.” I pointed at a tall stack of beastly-looking weights. They looked to be about three, maybe three and a half feet in diameter, and each a good three inches thick. “500” was emblazoned in large print on the face of the one on top.

“Good choice,” Kay said with a grin, and grabbed it from the stack. I realized that, since Kay was barely five feet tall, five foot one at best, the plate I had chosen was easily more than half her height. Still, she easily picked it up and brought it over to the bar, which she smoothly guided into the hole in its center. “And one for the other side,” she smiled, repeating the process as I watched rapturously. “Two more?” she asked casually, pointing to the stack again, which still contained perhaps ten more of the same. 

I hesitated, then nodded enthusiastically. This time, she grabbed both at the same time and carried them over. Onto the bar they went. “Still room for more,” she teased. 

“Are - are you sure?” I asked. 

Smiling, she patiently walked toward me and laid a gentle hand on my arm. “Now, what did we talk about, babe? Whatever you ask for, whatever you would like to see, I’m strong enough. I will always be strong enough. Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets.” She grabbed another two plates from the stack, and sauntered across the room, being sure to sway her hips alluringly as she went. Three massive discs on each side. I pointed at the stack again, my mouth dry and my cock hard as a brick.

On went the seventh and eighth plates. I shook my head in disbelief, doing the multiplication over and over in my brain. Still, there looked to be a little more room on the bar, so I instructed her to add two more. 

“Finally catching on. Good,” she smirked, and obediently complied. 

The bar was now fully loaded, with barely enough room for the clamps on each end, which she affixed, and around 12 inches in the center for her hands to grasp. It looked simply obscene, almost cartoonish. With a total of ten plates, the math was easy. “Five thousand pounds,” I said in disbelief, mostly just to hear it out loud.

“Pounds?” Kay shot back. “These are metric, babe. Kilos.” She stepped towards the bar.

“Kilograms?” I gasped. ”Wait. Kay, stop, you can’t…”

Ignoring me, she squatted down and grabbed hold of the bar with both hands. She smoothly stood up, pulling it up to chest level, and set it smoothly back onto the stand over the bench. The wide base of the stand sank about a half inch into the hard rubber floor.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” I whispered. “A kilogram is 2.2 pounds, right? So you’re telling me that’s not five thousand pounds, it’s eleven thousand?”

“Correct,” she replied calmly, stepping around the weight and lying down on the bench. “Or five metric tonnes, some might say. Five point one American tons.”

“What the actual fuck…”

“Ready?” Kay asked, reaching up and gripping the bar firmly.

“Kay, are you sure? Seriously, you don’t have to…”

“Babe,” she laughed, “you are so fucking adorable.” She pushed, and the gigantic barbell lifted smoothly up into the air, then gradually lowered down to her chest. She held it there for a second, the bar hovering just a half inch away from her breasts. “Don’t worry,” she said, winking at me with a cocky smirk. “Eventually, I am going to get it through your skull.” Her arms pushed up, and the weight rose smoothly. “I’m your strong girl,” she continued, no strain in her voice as her arms lowered the weight again. “Which means,” she added, gazing into my eyes as her arms began to move faster, “I’m strong.” The weight shot up and back down, over and over, her voice speaking calmly, almost hypnotically, in time with the movement of her indescribably powerful arms. “I’m yours. And...I’m...strong. Really...fucking...strong. Got it, baby?” She smiled sweetly at me.

I stared at her, unabashedly, in awe. Her arms looked as hard as twisted metal, the muscles clearly defined and rippling efficiently. Her chest was also flexed, her hard pectorals like two smooth concrete slabs, and her breasts pushed up by them, two firm, round spheres which were obviously stretching her white tank top. Her nipples were clearly hard as nails, jutting upwards beneath the thin, taut fabric. Her movements had lifted her tank top partially upward, revealing her chiseled abdominal muscles, and her tiny shorts now hid only part of her tight, rounded ass and none of her gorgeous, shapely and well muscled legs. The strength she was displaying, combined with the sight of her exquisitely sexy, flawless body, were overwhelming my senses and making it difficult to think clearly. “Holy fuck,” I breathed. “Baby...oh my god. You’re so unbelievably fucking sexy…”

“Mmmm,” she purred. “I’m so glad you feel that way. It’s such a dream come true for me to do this and see you looking at me the way you are right now. Tell me what you see, tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I can’t - I can’t describe it…”

“Please,” she implored. “Please try, for me. I want to hear it.”

“I...You’re so...Oh god,” I stammered. “Kay...your body is so sexy. So fucking hot. It’s so perfect, so strong...oh my god. I’ve never seen anything so gorgeous and sexy and powerful.” She kept pumping the weight, faster and faster as I babbled. “Eleven thousand fucking pounds, and you’re not even straining…”

“Yesss,” she moaned. Still pressing the massive weight, she now pulled her legs up onto the bench, resting her feet on it, then crossed one leg up over the knee of the other. Her small, bare foot bobbed casually up and down. “And you like that, don’t you? You love seeing this much strength?”

“Oh my god. Kay, it’s...fucking unbelievable. I’m so turned on, I can’t believe it.”

“It’s not too much, right? Never too much?”

“No...fuck, no. Never.”

“Even if I...if I just used one hand?” she asked, and shifted her grip. Clenching the bar tightly in the center with only her left hand, she took her right hand away. Still, the weight kept moving up and down at the same speed, following the same smooth, controlled path.

I gaped. “Ohhh….oh my god….Kay…”

“Say it,” she moaned.

“Kay...that’s impossible...holy fuck.”

“What am I? Please say it?”

“Strong girl...my strong girl.”

“Ohhh fuck,” she sighed, “I love hearing you say that. I love being so fucking strong for you, baby.” Her free hand moved downwards, sliding along her stomach and into her shorts.

“Oh my god,” I groaned. “I’m so fucking hard.”

“Show me,” she said. “I want to see that.”

My eyes widened. “You do?”

“God yes,” she insisted. “I need to see it. Please.”

I unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them off. I stood next to her and peered down at my throbbing erection. My cock was more rigid, and larger, than I could remember ever seeing it. I usually considered myself about average, perhaps seven inches at the most, but there was no denying that I seemed to be in a more heightened state of arousal at present.

Kay’s reaction was similar to mine. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed. “You really do like this, don’t you baby?” I could only nod. “You really do like it,” she repeated, almost as though saying it just to herself. “So much. Oh, god.” Her free hand withdrew from her shorts and moved to my cock. She softly curled her fingers around my thick, veined shaft. I immediately noticed how wet they were. “God, you’re so fucking hard,” she whispered. Experimentally, she stroked me back and forth.

“Oh god,” I blurted. “Wait.” She was still pressing five tonnes effortlessly with one hand, and I knew I definitely couldn’t handle her doing that and also doing this for very long. I stood very still and closed my eyes, but it wasn’t helping.

“Jesus. I think what I’m holding in this hand feels harder than the titanium bar I’m holding in the other,” she mused. I opened my eyes again.

“I want you so bad,” she moaned. “Fuck me, Josh.” Her legs opened as she spoke.

“Here? Now?” I squeaked.

“God yes.”

I forced myself to think rationally. “Are you sure? You’re sure you want - I mean, you’re ready?”

“Jesus. I’ve been ready for three hours, haven’t you?” she answered insistently. 

“Oh fuck, yes. So ready.”

She pushed the barbell high into the air, holding it above her. “Right here, like this. Fuck your strong girl.” 

Unable to delay any longer, I yanked off my shirt, then tugged at her flimsy shorts and slid them off her gorgeous legs. Clumsily, I laid down on top of her and pressed the underside of my cock between her legs. She shifted her hips slightly, and I felt her slick, slippery juices coat my shaft as it slid into her. Her pussy clenched tightly against me as I slowly sank deeper, experimentally filling her until our hips pressed tightly together. She gasped with pleasure, and I gripped the bench tightly, holding myself there, letting my cock throb inside her, never wanting to leave her. When the initial thrill of bliss had subsided, I raised my head and kissed her deeply, passionately, my tongue wrestling hers, as my hands began to explore her body.

My mind raced, barely able to process what was happening. My strong girl. I was fucking my strong girl, the living, breathing, very real embodiment and epitome of every fantasy I had ever had. With me inside her, she was benchpressing eleven thousand pounds with a single arm, while her other arm and both her sleek, strong legs wrapped around me and pulled me tight against her. I was moving my hand up her side, along the curve of her waist; I was reaching for her inconceivably powerful bicep, grasping it, squeezing it, as it effortlessly pressed the most massive weight I had ever seen. I was shoving her tank top up to her neck, taking her luscious, round breast in my mouth and sucking it, her nipple like a steel rivet against my rough tongue, and she was moaning “yes, oh fuck, yes...” 

I was gripping the bench, struggling to get a good handhold, and driving my throbbing cock into her; she was pulling her legs up alongside me. I held the bench with one hand and grabbed her breast with my other; she nodded eagerly and pushed my hand down against it. “Squeeze. Squeeze my tits, hard!” I complied, letting my fingers have what they craved, squeezing her firm breast and feeling it resist me. “Both of them,” she gasped. “Harder.” Again I obeyed, letting my weight rest directly on her chest and gripping her perfect breasts with both hands as hard as I could, their intoxicating strength and sensuality driving me to the edge of my control. I watched her flexing arm, still pressing the huge weight above us, knowing that whatever force I could muster must be utterly insignificant to her superhuman body.

“Oh my god,” she said suddenly, and rather than a moan or a cry, it was a statement, almost an expression of shock. “Oh, fuck,” she said, “Josh...Oh, FUCK…” her neck snapped back, her mouth open and her eyes clenched shut. I felt my cock swelling even more, deep inside her, and I kept thrusting with all the force I had in me. She wailed in pure ecstasy, screaming my name, her hips bucking against me, and tossed the fully loaded barbell away behind her as though it was a toy. It clanged noisily, dangerously to the ground at the same moment that I exploded, my thick cum instantly filling her spasming pussy. 

“Holy shit,” I gasped, my body wracked with indescribable pleasure. “Holy shit. Holy shit.” I caught my breath at last, sinking down onto her heaving chest, my sweat mingling with hers as she panted contentedly. Her arms and legs wrapped around me again. I lay there, still hard inside her, feeling her arms on my back and her breasts against my chest, with the image of her limitless strength still at the forefront of my mind, and I knew with absolute certainty that nothing could ever feel better than this moment.

“Best. Sex. Ever.” Kay sighed. I could only laugh in agreement.


	4. The Morning After

I awoke in stages.

The awareness that I was sleeping slowly crept into my mind, then was gradually replaced by the awareness that I wasn’t sleeping anymore. Without opening my eyes, I slowly realized that this wasn’t my bed. I also slowly realized that it was Saturday. A contented smile spread across my face. The Saturday morning after my first date with Kay. Next, I slowly realized was that I was wrapped comfortably around Kay’s compact body. Both of us were naked, and her smooth, silky back was nestled against my chest and stomach. My right arm was draped over her shoulder; my left arm lay outstretched beneath her pillow. My right hand was resting on her breast.

I sighed softly and snuggled against her. Images of the previous night began to project onto my eyelids. I serenely watched them and began to lightly stroke Kay’s smooth skin. Her lovely breasts, which I had squeezed relentlessly to her sheer delight. Her sleek arm, which had effortlessly toyed with more weight than my mind could accurately comprehend. Her gorgeous legs, which had felt so strong and sexy while wrapped around me. I lightly touched and stroked each part of her perfect body, savouring the sensation of her beautiful skin, still not daring to open my eyes, not ready to be fully awake and at the end of this perfect dream.

“Mmmmm,” Kay sighed softly.

“Sorry,” I whispered, kissing the back of her neck. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s okay,” she replied. “This is the nicest way I’ve ever been woken up.”

“I can’t help it,” I said. “You’re so impossible to resist. I love touching your body. It’s so sexy. And so powerful.”

“Yes,” she affirmed. “And it’s yours to enjoy. You should touch it all you want. Whenever you want.”

“Okay. Sounds good,” I grinned.

She slowly shifted, turning over to face me. God, even first thing in the morning, she was gorgeous. “Don’t look at me,” she said. “I’m probably hideous.”

“You’re so beautiful,” I countered. She groaned. 

“You lie. Liar. No looking. Only touching.”

I made a mental note that, though normally I would happily obey any order my strong girl gave, there were going to be a few obvious exceptions. I kept looking. 

Understandably, my cock stirred and swelled. “Mmmm,” she purred again. Her hand sought under the covers, and found. In her small, slender fingers, it immediately surged to full hardness. “Wow,” she giggled. “I’m so lucky.”

“You’re lucky?” I exclaimed in disbelief. “I think you have it backwards, my dear.”

“‘My dear’,” she quoted, snickering. “I’m not your dear. I’m your strong girl.” She kissed my lips, very softly. “And don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t.”

“I won’t, what?”

“I won’t, strong girl.”

“That’s right.” Her hand slid up and down my hard shaft. “You’re really big, you know that? I was kinda surprised.” She smiled. “But it’s always the quiet ones. I should have known.”

“Well actually...” I protested. “I think normally I’m not as big as I was last night. I think I was kinda...you know. Extra turned on.” Her hand stopped for a moment.

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” she frowned.

“It sure seemed to be.”

Her hand started moving again. She used firm pressure, gripping me confidently but not tightly, and was stroking me evenly all the way from the base to the tip.

“Why are you so good at that?” I teased. “It’s like you know exactly what feels good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re basically doing exactly what I would do, but it feels a million times better because it’s your hand instead of mine.”

“Oh,” she smiled. “I’m not really thinking about it. I just like doing it. I love the way it feels in my hand. It’s so hard. That was the other thing, last night. I mean, like I know guys always get hard, but you - it’s like, Hard. Like a rock. Not normal hard...I don’t know. You’re like...so solid. No give.” She playfully squeezed, and it felt exquisite.

“It feels harder than usual too.”

She gazed at me quizzically. “Are you messing with me?”

I shook my head. 

“Hmmm. Well that’s interesting.” She stroked me again. “You’re definitely just as hard and just as big as you were last night. And you haven’t even seen any strong girl stuff yet today.”

“Maybe not, but I remember last night very clearly.”

She laughed. “I’m glad. But we definitely need to do more today.” Glancing sidelong at me, she added, “unless you need a break.”

“Does it feel like I need a break?” I retorted, nodding toward my rigid cock in her hand.

“No,” she smiled, “but I also meant just...mentally? Just want to make sure you’re doing okay with...everything?”

“Ah,” I nodded, and something suddenly occurred to me, a couple of dots connecting. “You know,” I began, considering the thought, “how last night...There were a couple times, you said I needed to get it through my skull, and that I had to get my head around it, that you were so strong, right? That you were strong enough for anything I wanted?”

“Right. That’s what I’m talking about. If you’re still having a hard time with it...”

“No, it’s fine, baby. It still seems crazy to me, but it’s only because...like, it’s too good to be true. But it is true.”

She nodded emphatically. “It is.”

“And I think...I’m getting the sense that...you’re trying not to scare me. Like you’re nervous that it will be too much, even though I keep telling you it can never be too much. And it’s like, that’s the part that is too good to be true...for you? I could be wrong.”

She continued nodding, more slowly now. “Kinda, yeah. I just...being your strong girl is so awesome. I feel so good right now, it makes me so happy, and I never want to do anything that would...that would…”

“That’s just it,” I interrupted, laying my hand on her shoulder. “You never have to worry about that. Just like you wanted to make me understand that I never have to worry about you not being strong enough. I want to make you understand that you could never do anything that would make me stop being thrilled to have you as my strong girl. I will always feel like the luckiest man alive to have you. Because...as long as you want to show off your strength for me, and want me to be turned on by how strong you are, I actually will be the luckiest guy on the planet.”

By the time I finished saying this, Kay’s face was beaming like a halogen bulb. A tear almost escaped the corner of her eye, but she brushed it away. “Okay,” she said. “Okay. Good. I’m so lucky.”

“Nope. I am.”

She hugged me tightly, then kissed me. “Alright. Breakfast first, or more strength first?”

I paused, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not a trick question,” she laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m happy either way. Be honest. No wrong answer.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.” I shrugged. “More strength, please.”

Every part of her body, and then her mouth, said, “Yessss.”

She hopped out of bed, scampering across her bedroom to the workout area. I followed eagerly.

I realized this was actually my first time seeing her entirely in the nude. She trotted towards the staggeringly large barbell she had lifted the night before. Her legs were so muscular and sleek that their contours were utterly mesmerizing, and her compact rear end was tightly sculpted beyond perfection. Her curving hips and narrow waist formed a stunning figure, and her powerful shoulders and arms were, of course, glorious. She turned towards me, and I gazed admiringly at her gorgeously round, firm breasts. “I know I was a little reckless last night with this,” she admitted, stooping down and reaching for the bar. “But believe it or not, I had your safety in mind.” She pulled the five tonne weight off the ground and held it steady in front of her, one-handed. “I knew I was going to cum really hard, and I didn’t want to take any chances. I tossed it where I knew it wouldn’t damage anything.”

I was already getting extremely turned on by the sight of her just standing there, holding the massively loaded barbell. The gigantic weights dwarfed her sexy, compact body. “God, you look so good,” I said.

“Oh,” she giggled. “Thank you baby. But what I wanted to say was, I would never, ever do anything to put you in danger. I want you to know that. You are always completely safe with me.”

“I know, strong girl,” I smiled. “I’ve never felt safer in my life than I do with you.” I walked toward her and rested my hand on the huge plates she was holding up. “Last night, I was so blown away by the sight of you lifting this. It’s the most amazing, sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. But it never entered my mind that I could get hurt. I mean, I know, logically, that if you dropped this on me, I’d probably never walk again. But seeing how easily you lifted it, and how much you loved doing it for me, I never worried for a second.”

“Good. That’s all I wanted you to know,” she nodded. We looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Neither of us seemed to need to say anything more. I leaned closer and kissed her. She kissed me back, again and again. After a few moments, she pulled away. “Oh right, this,” she remembered, bouncing the barbell up and down playfully with her wrist.

“Ah, yes. The...eleven thousand pounds you’re holding,” I teased.

She smirked. “Uh huh. Let me just set this down over there.” She took a few steps away from me before carefully turning around. “There we go,” she muttered, setting it down in a relatively uncluttered spot. “Now,” she stood turned to face me again, “what would you like your strong girl to…”

She failed to complete her sentence, noticing that I was already holding an object. “I happened to find this just now…” I said, offering the crowbar to her. “I thought maybe…”

She shook her head, laughing, and covered the ground between us in four quick steps. Grabbing it from me, she stared into my eyes as she held it up between us. Ruthlessly and quickly, she bent it fully in half. Then she gripped the doubled bar and twisted it two full turns around, then seized the two ends and yanked them apart, breaking the solid metal into useless chunks. She tossed the remains of the crowbar carelessly away. “Next?” she playfully growled.

Shaking my head in awe, I allowed myself a moment of appreciation before proceeding. “Well actually miss,” I drawled, “that crowbar was police property. So unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m going to have to place you under arrest.” I dangled my newly found pair of handcuffs in her face.

“Oh dear,” she sighed meekly. “I’m so sorry, officer.” She turned and offered her slender wrists to me behind her back. I clasped the cuffs snugly around them. They felt like serious, heavy-duty handcuffs, not the toy kind. Making certain that she was properly restrained, I nodded with satisfaction and stepped back. She turned around again, her back arched and her breasts thrust out towards me.

“But officer,” she pouted, “you forgot about my rights. Do I have the right to remain strong?”

“You certainly do, ma’am.”

“Oh good,” she purred. She lowered her head and peered up at me through her long, dark lashes, as she pulled the cuffs tight behind her, then snapped them apart like cheap plastic. She brought her two clenched fists around to show me the dangling, broken chain links. Then she hooked her right index finger through the cuff on her left wrist, and drew it downwards along her forearm as far as it would go. She tensed her arm and pulled the cuff against it with one finger. Her forearm flexed, rippling with hard muscle, and the metal cuff began to stretch around it, warping and thinning, until it cracked and fell apart. Next, she did the same with the other, this time using her pinky finger.

“God, you’re so fucking incredible,” I said.

Her eyes were locked on my rigid, throbbing cock. “You’re looking pretty incredible yourself,” she replied.

“Should we, maybe…” I hooked my thumb over my shoulder. “Try the bed this time?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

We raced each other back to her bed, falling into a tangle of limbs and greedily kissing each other. I gripped and squeezed her ass tightly as she hooked one leg around my back. I started kissing her neck, sucking on her soft, delicious skin and working my way down. Moaning appreciatively, she slid her fingers through my hair. When I reached her collarbone, she planted her hand in the center of my chest and pushed me towards the bed, forcing me easily onto my back, and straddled me. She took my cock in her hand again, stroking it just as she had earlier.

“Ohhh god,” she sighed. “I promise you baby, later today I am going to have so much fun sucking on your huge cock. But right now, I want you so bad.”

“I want you so bad too,” I groaned.

Her pussy sank onto my shaft, and she moaned ecstatically. “Jesus Christ, I love that feeling,” she sighed. “You’re so fucking big…”

“Because of you,” I answered, reaching up to take her glorious tits in my hands. With her on top, leaning over me, they seemed even bigger, and still so firm and pert. She arched her back, pushing them against my palms, rocking back and forth. I could feel how deeply I was penetrating her, a new sensation for me. I was truly starting to believe that I was simply more turned on by Kay than I had ever been in my life, and that fact had actually manifested itself physically.

I squeezed her breasts again, reveling in the sensation of power. She moaned louder. “That really doesn’t hurt you?” I asked dumbly.

“God, no,” she sighed. “It feels so fucking good. The harder the better. You like to squeeze my tits?”

I nodded. “I love how...even your tits feel strong.”

“Fuck yes,” she answered. “Every part of me is strong, baby. Just the way you like it. I’m your strong girl. You can do anything you like.”

I moved my hands around to her ass, squeezing it with every ounce of strength I possessed. “Ohhhhhh god, yesss,” she sighed. She bounced harder up and down on my cock, her breasts jiggling. I knew she was capable of far more force than my body could handle, but I also knew with total certainty that she would never risk hurting me. Despite her limitless strength, she wasn’t heavy, and I gripped her ass tightly and began pulling her down onto my cock in time with her rhythm. She groaned loudly in response. I moved my left hand from her ass back to her right breast, squeezing with all the force I had, and kept slamming her down onto me with my right hand. Her screams of pleasure became even louder and more forceful. Her back arched as her body began to spasm, and she shrieked, “Oh FUCK YEAH, OHHHH GOD!” The sight of her cumming was unbearably sexy, and I came immediately as well. My cock spurted what felt like a gallon of cum, still ramming deep inside of her as I spent my final thrusts in pure ecstasy. 

We gradually recovered, holding each other and kissing affectionately. “My strong girl,” I whispered.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” she smiled, looking at me through half closed eyelids.

I knew I wouldn’t either.


	5. Uplifting Conversations

Kay made us grilled cheese sandwiches and eggs over easy for breakfast.  “This is just what I usually make for myself when I have time to cook breakfast.  Sorry I don’t have anything else to offer,” she said as she placed it in front of me.

“Don’t apologize, this is great,” I insisted.  “Thank you so much for cooking.”

“Of course, I’m happy to.”  She sat down next to me. She had donned another comfy tank top and skimpy pair of shorts.  I thoroughly approved of her taste in casual, at-home attire.

“I’ll do the dishes after,” I offered, already digging in.  “I’m good at that part.”

Kay shook her head.  “I always clean up as I’m cooking.  I hate leaving any mess in the kitchen, even just for a few minutes.”

“Ah, so you cook  _ and  _ clean, all at the same time?”

She nodded, chewing contentedly.

“Not to complain,” I quipped, “but do you think might be taking this whole ‘perfect girlfriend’ thing a little too far?”  I gazed levelly at her. She stared back at me for a second, then chuckled. “I mean,” I continued deadpanning, “the gorgeous face and flawless body was a good start, and then when you threw in the limitless physical strength, I was sold.  Cooking and cleaning is just overkill at this point.”

“Stop it,” she giggled.  “I want to cook for you. Don’t make me feel bad.”

“I’m teasing, of course I’m not trying to make you feel bad,” I replied, reaching for her hand.  “It’s really good. Thank you again.” I was rewarded with a demure smile. The food was, in fact, delicious.

She shrugged.  “It just makes me happy to be able to do things for someone else.  I’ve always been that way with my partners.” She paused. I squeezed her hand.  “Even the last one,” she added carelessly, “after it got to the point where I knew he didn’t really appreciate me and was taking me for granted.  It still made me happy, a little. Trying to make his day better.”

I frowned.  “I think you deserve a lot better than that.  I don’t know how anybody could take you for granted.”

She shook her head, but smiled at me gratefully.  “Because he wasn’t like you,” she answered simply.  “He didn’t think I was sexy. He didn’t like my strength.  He thought my legs were too big, my shoulders were too broad.  He didn’t want to see me lift anything. It made him feel inadequate.  Or he’d say...I wasn’t feminine…”

“God,” I blurted.  “That makes me so furious.  What a fucking asshole.” I grabbed her forearm.  “I love your legs. I love that you wear those tiny shorts around the house, you look so good.  Your legs look so sexy, I love their muscles.”

“I know,” she nodded, reassuring me.  “It’s okay. I’m over it now, believe me.  I admit it took me a little while, but I...I processed it and I put it behind me.  That’s why,” she continued, staring intently at me, “I got excited again when I met you.  I felt ready again. To take a risk.”

“I’m glad you did.  I - I’m excited too.”  I glanced down. “I mean, I know this is just...like, we just met, really.  But I love being with you. This feels so incredible, but so simple. It’s easy talking to you, it just feels normal being with you...except there’s nothing normal about you.  And I love that,” I hastily added. “I love that you’re incredible. You’re...you’re perfect.”

“I’m not,” she countered, smiling.  “But thank you. I know exactly what you mean.  We’re probably moving too fast, but I don’t care.  I feel so strongly...ha, no pun intended,” she smirked.  “I feel a lot of things for you already, and it’s okay if you don’t want to move too fast, I don’t expect anything from you.  I’m just glad you’re excited too.”

I smiled and squeezed her arm.  “Look at it this way. If you weren’t super strong, if you were just...you, based on your personality alone, not to mention the way you look, I’d still be excited to be with you.  I’d still want you. I’d be an idiot not to. The fact that you also happen to be stronger than a herd of steroid-injected elephants…” She laughed, covering her mouth. “Well, that just seals the deal.”

She popped the last bite of her grilled cheese into her mouth.  I watched her chew it, pushing my plate away and leaning back in my chair.  She took her time, carefully swallowing, then wiping her mouth with a napkin, before she stood up and moved to my chair, swinging her leg over me and seating herself on my lap.  Considering how powerful she was, she certainly didn’t weigh much. She draped her arms over my shoulders and kissed me deeply, her soft lips slowly opening and closing with mine as our tongues intertwined.  Her firm breasts pushed into my chest, and I let my hands rest on her smooth, bare thighs, squeezing the solid muscle appreciatively. For a long, long time, we just kissed, enjoying the simple intimacy and physical closeness.

Our lips parted several minutes later.  “I’m so happy to be your strong girl,” she whispered.  “I hope I get to be for a very, very long time. I hope you spend a lot of time thinking about all the things you’d like to see me do, and tell me every last one of them.  I can’t wait to do them all for you.”

“I can’t wait either,” I said, wrapping my arms around her.  “I feel so lucky. I can’t believe I have my very own strong girl who wants to show off her strength for me.  It’s too good to be true. And,” I teased, “she even like to cook and clean.”

“And, don’t forget,” Kay added, “She loves to fuck.”

“Oh?” I feigned surprise.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded.  “Any...time...you want.”

I laughed, then feigned skepticism, raising an eyebrow.  She just smiled back at me, unflinching. She was clearly serious.

~

We showered together.  Kay pointed out that, in her experience, sex in the shower was never as great as you think it’s going to be, and I concurred, while still reserving the right to want to try it with her at some point in the future.  As we had copulated very recently, I was content at present to just be naked with her under the hot water, sliding my soapy hands over every inch of her. I was still fascinated by the musculature of her body, the firm, solid tone and subtle definition of each limb and curve.  She was obviously fit, but not built up in the massive way one would expect for her level of strength. Her shoulders and hips were broad, but her waist was narrow. Her arms were toned and slender, but not skinny. Her legs were sleek and shapely, and her bottom round and tight.  Her breasts were pert, even without support, and somewhat large, at least for her frame. As I washed them, I politely asked if I might know what size bra she wore, just in case I ever went shopping for her. She laughed coyly.

“I have a small ribcage,” she began, “so at some places I can’t really find bras that fit right.  I’m really a 32D, but at some stores I have to get a 34C.” She looked down at her tits as the water sprayed the suds off of them.  “Are they okay?”

“No,” I responded.  “They’re magnificent.”

She grinned.  I stuck my face in the shower stream and kissed her breasts, my cock slowly rising from between my legs.  “Mmmm,” she sighed. Her fingers slid through the hair on the back of my head and she arched her back as I sucked her left breast, greedily wrapping my mouth around as much of it as I could, then letting my tongue trace circles around her nipple as it became rigid.  “God,” she moaned, “I love the way you do that.” Her nipple felt as hard as stone now. I experimentally held it between my teeth, just tugging gently but not applying any force. “Mmm,” she purred, “you like that? You wanna bite me?”

I released her and smiled sheepishly.  “I’m not into biting, really. It’s more just that I love the feeling of how hard your nipple gets.  It reminds me of your strength, like...like it feels indestructible.”

“Well it is,” she replied matter-of-factly.  “You can bite it as hard as you want.”

“What?  Are you serious?”

“Aw, babe,” she pouted.  “You think you can hurt me?  I’m your fucking strong girl, aren’t I?  You know how much force it would take to make me feel even slightly uncomfortable?  I don’t, because it doesn’t exist. You can bite me, you can grab me, you can squeeze me.  Any part of me you want, as hard as you want. You’ll never be able to hurt me, it’ll only feel good to me.  I like it.”

I nodded slowly, letting the realization sink in.

“I’m not saying you have to be rough if you don’t want to be,” Kay added gently.  “I just want you to feel free to do anything you like, and never have to worry about hurting me.”

“Okay,” I answered, smiling.  Slowly, I lowered my head back onto her breast, sucking again on her hard nipple.  I closed my teeth on it, reminding myself again of how invincible my strong girl really was.  I placed my hand on her other breast and squeezed it, marveling at how firmly it resisted the pressure.

“Ohhhhh,” Kay sighed, her hand sliding down my body and grasping my hard shaft.  She slid her hand down it and gently cupped my balls, then stroked my cock again.

I bit down on her nipple, slowly applying more and more force with my jaw.  It could have been a galvanized nail I was chewing on. I squeezed her breast with my hand, applying all the strength I had, as I clamped my jaw tight.  She easily resisted both efforts, only sighing with obvious pleasure in response. She had both hands on me now, gently massaging my balls with one as the other slid expertly back and forth along my shaft.  If I hadn’t cum just an hour ago, I would never have been able to stop myself from doing so now, but I managed to just enjoy the sensations. 

“Wow,” I gasped, finally releasing her indestructible tits.

“Yeah?” she smiled.  “You like that?”

I nodded.  “More than I thought I would.  Like…” I searched for the right words.  “I wouldn’t be into it at all if it caused you any pain.  Sadism is not a turn on for me, whatsoever. It’s only the fact that it doesn’t hurt you…” I shook my head.  “I guess it’s another way to experience your strength.”

She smiled happily.  “Exactly. I know. That’s why I love it so much too.”  She looked down at my rigid erection. “And, fuck, I love how much you love it.”  Her hand moved to the faucet. “You ready to get out?” I nodded.

We quickly toweled off and went back to her room.  There didn’t seem to be any point in putting clothes on again.  Wordlessly, she looked inquiringly at me and pointed with one hand towards the bed and the other towards the workout area.  I grinned. What more could a man want? “Let’s go this way first,” I replied, turning towards her workout space. She followed eagerly.

“Anything in particular you have in mind?”

I glanced around, but what was now running through my mind didn’t involve any particular equipment.  “Actually,” I said thoughtfully, “I was just thinking of how much I enjoyed when you picked me up last night, while you were doing the one-handed chin-ups.”

“Oh yeah?” she smiled.  “I certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Or, how about just lifting me this time?”

“Ahh, I see.”  She moved closer.  “You want to feel what it’s like to be picked up by a strong girl?”

“Yes, please.”

She placed her hands on my sides, sliding them down just below my hips.  Her fingers wrapped part way around my buttocks, and her thumbs gripped my upper thighs firmly but not tightly.  Putting firm but bearable pressure on my sides, she smoothly lifted me off the ground, holding me out in front of her with her arms straight.  “Wow,” I gasped, waving my arms slightly for balance. The feeling of weightlessness was very strange, even more so than the night before.

She slowly bobbed me up and down in the air, smiling up at me.  “Let me know if I’m hurting you at all.”

“No, I’m…” I laughed.  “I’m good. I feel like I’m flying.”

“We can try that too,” Kay replied.  

She gently put me back down, then placed one hand on the center of my chest and the other against my pelvis, just above my cock, which was still hard.  “Just fall forward a little,” she instructed, sinking into a slight crouch. As soon as I leaned forward, the firm pressure of her lower hand raised me into the air, and her upper hand caught my weight as I tipped towards her.  Cautiously, I extended my legs behind me as she pushed me up over her head. My arms spread wide, and she playfully me zoomed me around in a circle.

“Woooahh,” I stammered.  “That’s crazy.”

She giggled.  “You’re so cute.”

Easily lowering me back down to earth, she kissed me and then said, “I want to try one more.”  She crouched down again, and stuck out one hand, palm up, in front of her about two feet off the ground.  “Put your hands on my shoulders,” she instructed, “and step onto my hand.”

I tentatively did so, resting my bare foot on her small palm.  “You have nice feet,” she commented absently.

“Thanks?” I offered.

She stuck out her other hand.  “Now your other foot.”

Cautiously, I put a little weight onto her hand.  It didn’t move an inch. I pressed down on it a little more, and it was rock solid.  It was a bizarre sensation, stepping onto a person’s hand like I would step onto...onto a step.  But it didn’t give in the slightest. I found myself thinking about the physics of it, of how even an extremely strong person would usually move their arm a little bit, adjusting their level of force, if something heavy was placed in their hand.  It is only when something very light, practically weightless, is put into one’s hand, that one doesn’t move in the slightest. Obviously, that was how insignificant my weight was in comparison to her strength. I’d already known that, in theory, but I was now seeing it first hand, literally.  I pushed my foot down on her hand with all my weight now, and pulled my other foot up behind me as I straightened up, standing on her two hands. My hands grasped her shoulders, keeping myself balanced.

Kay slowly and smoothly stood up again, balancing me on her hands in front of her.  Her arms stayed as steady as though I were standing on solid ground. I looked down at her flexed biceps and forearms, then at her smiling face gazing up at me.  “Everything okay?” she asked.

I nodded happily.  “This is fucking amazing!”

“Hold on,” she warned.  “Going up.”

Slowly and gently, she moved her hands upward, keeping me steady.  I didn’t really need her shoulders for balance, the ride was so smooth.  She moved me about two feet upwards, then announced, “Going down,” and lowered me back to where I’d started.  She repeated the same movement a few more times, obviously expending no effort whatsoever as I bobbed up and down. It felt magnificent.  Finally, she lowered me further down towards her again, until my feet were at her waist level. This also resulted in my cock, as hard as ever, being level with her face.

“Ohhh yeah,” she moaned lasciviously.  “That’s what I want.” She moved me towards herself, wrapping her soft lips around the head of my cock.  I moaned, placing my hands on her head. She held me there, sucking eagerly on my throbbing head, then moving her lips down my thick shaft, taking me all the way into her hot, greedy mouth.  I felt myself touch the back of her throat, and still she pushed her mouth further down, her lips pressing firmly against the base of my cock. I groaned loudly, clenching fistfuls of her hair.

“Mmmm,” she moaned in response, and began sliding her lips back and forth.  Her hands held me rock steady as her head bobbed, her strong lips sucking on me tightly.  Every fourth or fifth stroke, she would pause and push me hard against the back of her throat, which felt amazing, then kept on sucking me like I was the best candy she’d ever tasted.  I felt myself pulsating in her mouth, the pleasure building rapidly.

After a minute or two, she slipped my cock out of her mouth and walked over to the bench, the same one we had fucked on the night before.  She set me down on it, then quickly slipped one hand under my right arm and placed the other on the inside of my left upper thigh. Gently lifting me again, she held me overhead at about a 45 degree angle to the ground.  “Is this alright?” she asked breathlessly. I nodded. 

She brought my cock back to her mouth again, holding me up in front of her face, and began sucking on me again with renewed vigor.  I gripped her left bicep with my right hand, squeezing the steel-hard muscle tightly, and grabbed her right shoulder with my left hand, putting some of my weight on it so that I could lean towards her.  “Mm-hmm,” she moaned onto my cock, tilting her head back and angling me straight down her throat. The suction of her lips was unbelievable, and her mouth was so wet that I felt almost no friction. It was clear she loved this almost as much as I did.  For the second time that morning, I felt my cock swelling, tensing, then releasing, spasming, a jet of thick cum erupting from my throbbing shaft. She swallowed eagerly, barely slowing her rhythm, her lips and tongue pumping every drop from me that they could.  At last the tension left my body, and she held me close, her tireless arms cradling me effortlessly and carrying me back to the bed.

Again we lay next to each other, cuddling and kissing.  “That was amazing,” I whispered.

“Yeah,” she smiled.  “It was for me too.”

“You really liked doing that?”

“God yes,” she replied emphatically.  “I love lifting you, and I love having your huge cock in my mouth.  I’ve been craving it ever since I first saw it.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” I smiled.

She shot me a questioning look.  “Why?”

“Because,” I explained, “you’re my perfect fantasy in every way.”

“Of course,” she chuckled.  “I’m your strong girl. Goes without saying.”

I turned onto my side and propped my head up with my hand, gazing at her.  “So. You love giving head, and you’re phenomenal at it. You love sex and you want me to be as rough as I want.”  She nodded happily. “Which is all very wonderful. But, I’m curious,” I continued, “what do  _ you _ like?  What feels good to you?  What are your preferences?  You please me so much. How can I please you?”

She smirked.  “Just by doing what you’re already doing,” she answered simply.  “Enjoying my strength, telling me what you want, getting turned on by me.  I love that.”

“Okay, but aside from that,” I persisted, a faint note of frustration creeping into my tone.  “Is there anything else that really turns you on? What things can I do that you like? Do you like rough sex, like you mentioned in the shower?  Do you like any position in particular? Do you have any fantasies you want to tell me about?”

She nodded, and paused for a moment, obviously giving a little more thought to her answer this time.

“Honestly, I think my biggest turn-on really is seeing you get turned on.  When I use my strength and I see the effect it has on you, when I see that you genuinely do find it sexy, I get more turned on than I’ve ever felt in my life.  Being strong was already a turn-on for me on its own, but now, seeing your reaction to my strength, it gets me so much more excited.”

I smiled.

“But maybe I do have other turn-ons, sort of.  I’ve always been kind of excited at the thought of…” she paused, looking bashfully down at the sheets.

“Of what?” I pressed.

“Um, being in public.  Using my strength and having other people see.  And having sex in public too. I don’t think I’d actually be able to do it...I don’t really want the attention.  But just the idea of it is...sexy, I guess. I know that doesn’t make sense.”

“I think I get it,” I reassured her.  “Maybe being somewhere semi-public...where there’s a risk of being seen, but still not drawing too much attention…?”

“Hmm,” she pondered.  “Yeah. Maybe.”

“What else?”

“Well, as far as positions, I like everything.  My favourite is probably from behind, like doggy style.  But I like variety.” I nodded approvingly.

“And...I mean, yeah, I do think it can be really exciting when sex is rough, if you want that.  I love that my body can withstand any amount of force, and it does feel really good for me. But it doesn’t have to be that way.  I like being tender also. Again, variety is good.”

I stroked her smooth legs thoughtfully.  “I’ve never really been into being rough...I mean, at least not extremely.  I like to lose control a little bit, as much as the next guy, I guess…” My hand closed around her calf muscle and squeezed.  She instinctively flexed it, and it bulged outward, becoming larger than my hand could contain, and as hard as a brick. “But,” I continued, remembering her nipple between my teeth, “I think I only avoid being rough because I’m not at all into causing any pain.  It’s just not my thing. But the fact that I can’t ever hurt you...the idea that I can be as rough as I want, and you will always just enjoy it and only feel pleasure...I have to say, it does do something to me. Like I said, it’s another way I can experience your strength, up close, and I love that idea.”

“Good,” Kay nodded.  “Just keep it in mind, that’s all I’m saying.”

I stroked her leg again, sliding my hand up her calf and along her inner thigh.  “There’s something else you haven’t mentioned.” I shifted myself down a little, and kissed her leg.  “How do you feel about…” I kissed her leg again, moving up her thigh. “...receiving? As opposed to giving, which we’ve already established you enjoy very much.”

She smiled.  “I like it.”

“Good,” I said.  “I love doing it.”  I placed my hands on her thighs and gently opened them.  She laid back on the bed. Her pussy looked so beautiful, completely shaven and already glistening with arousal.  I gently kissed it, and felt her inhale deeply. Squeezing her taut thighs, I kissed the tender skin on either side of her pussy, then I used just the very tip of my tongue to trace its outline, savoring each taste and touch.  I gently slipped my tongue in each fold on both side, tracing each contour, then kissed it again, over and over. She was becoming wetter, and sighing contentedly. Finally, I let my tongue slip into her opening and slowly moved it in and out.  She felt warm and very wet, and tasted wonderful. I brought my tongue slowly upwards, teasing around the upper edge of her opening, then back down and pushed it in deeper.

“Mmmm,” she moaned.  Her hands were on her breasts, languidly playing with her nipples.  I continue licking her, sliding in and out, circling her clit, drawing nearer but not touching it yet.  I let my mouth close around it, gently sucking, then moved away again and began flicking my tongue rapidly in and out of her.  She moaned again, letting me know what she liked. I repeated the motion, and her response grew louder. I slowed down again, tracing around her clit again, then lightly over it.  “Ohhh, yeah,” she sighed. Using her cues, I kept exploring, finding her favourite kinds of stimulation, trying to please her in as many different ways as I could discover. I wouldn’t have called myself an expert, but I truly did enjoy doing it, and I had found a few different techniques over the years that had been very well-received.  I also knew that not every woman preferred the same things. Kay responded much more to being stimulated close to her clit than being penetrated by my tongue, and she seemed to like light, teasing touches, not firm strokes. Her responses were vocal and frequent, which made it so much easier to learn what she enjoyed most. I was in heaven, my cock once again rock hard, my tongue lightly and rapidly moving around and alongside her engorged clitoris.  She began to writhe and twitch, her pleasure clearly becoming more intense. I steadily lapped her favourite spot, directly under her clit, my tongue just grazing it occasionally. She was tightly squeezing her own tits now, crying out loudly and gasping erratically.

“Oh my god, oh my goddd,” she groaned, her body becoming rigid.  I could feel her powerful thighs flex gloriously against my palms as her ass lifted from the bed, her pussy thrusting against my tongue.  I kept doing what I was doing, having long ago learned not to change anything at this point. “FUCK YESSSSS,” she hissed, her body spasming.  “OHHHHH, FUCK!” A loud wail of ecstasy welled up from deep within her throat, followed by a gasp and another, echoing cry. Gradually, her body relaxed again, and she pressed her hand gently against my forehead, signalling me to stop.  “Oh my god,” she sighed.

I moved up next to her and put my arms around her.  “Fuck,” she said again. “That was fucking incredible.”

“Good,” I smiled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard from...from that…”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  I mean, it’s always good, but...that was sooo good.  Fuck.”

“It was only my first time with you.  I’m sure I’ll get better. I always do.  I like to learn what works best.”

She cast a sidelong glance at me.  “That should be...interesting.” Noticing my full erection, she sat up and eagerly gripped my shaft.  “Ah, I see you enjoyed it too.”

“Oh yeah,” I confirmed.  “It turns me on like crazy.  I told you, I love doing it.”

“I can tell,” she purred.  Looking up at me through lowered eyelids, she asked, “You wanna fuck your strong girl, baby?”

“Oh my god, fuck yes I do.”

“Mmmm, good,” she sighed.  “You wanna fuck me...hard?”

I nodded.

“You know that I mean...really hard, right?” she teased.  With a knowing smirk, she added, “I can take it, baby. You know that, don’t you?”

She was driving me crazy.  “I sure as hell fucking do.”

She rolled from her side up onto her hands and knees, turning away from me.  Her perfect, heart-shaped bottom pointed up towards me, and I gripped it firmly with both hands.  My cock twitched in eager anticipation as I slid it between her legs. With one hand she guided me into her dripping wet pussy, and I slid deep inside her.  “Ohhh god,” she whispered. “You feel so fucking huge.”

There’s something about hearing an incredibly sexy woman say that to you that would drive any man wild, and I had already been on the verge of losing control.  I gripped her narrow waist tightly and drove my cock into her with all the force I had in me. I felt all the excitement and arousal that her unbelievable strength, and her gorgeous body, had been building up in me since the night before.  It was as if all of my previous orgasms hadn’t even occurred, and all of the pure lust and desire of the past 12 hours surged into me all at once. I fucked her with sheer, uncontrolled, animalistic urgency, pounding her as hard as fast as my body was capable of.  My fingers gripped her back tightly; her steely muscles resisted me easily. She grunted and screamed with delight, gasping and moaning my name. I started cumming before I even knew it was happening, but I just kept pounding her anyway, letting my climax go on and on, until I had finally expended every last ounce of my lust, and had felt her limitless strength absorb all that I had to give.

“Ohhhh my god,” Kay sighed.  “Baby, that was incredible.”

I was completely spent.  I flopped onto the bed next to her.  “Fuck,” I panted. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“You are,” she replied, cuddling next to me.

“Did you… did you cum…?”

“Oh god yes, twice.”

“Jesus,” I sighed.  “Really?”

“Mmm-hmm.  Couldn’t help it.”  She gently stroked my chest with her fingernails.  “You liked it?”

“Holy shit, yeah.  I liked it.” I was still short of breath.

“Fucking your strong girl that hard?”

I turned my head and gazed at her.  She was so gorgeous, so strong, so perfect for me.  “It’s my fantasy come true,” I answered simply.

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.  I closed my eyes, infinitely content.


	6. Heavy Duty

It was a few hour later that I stirred, surprised to realize that I had fallen asleep.  Kay was still laying next to me, eyes closed and breathing deeply and evenly. After the morning we’d had, I supposed it wasn’t that strange that we’d both needed a good midday nap.

My eyes wandered over her naked body, partially tangled in the sheets.  I didn’t think I could ever get tired of looking at her. Even at rest, the muscles in her arms and legs looked firm and defined, but not unusually large.  She looked powerful, but in a sleek, streamlined sense rather than in a big and bulky way; anyone could see she was fit, but nothing about her suggested that she was as phenomenally strong as I had come to learn she was.

I lightly brushed my fingers along her thigh.  Her skin was so soft, but the muscle beneath, I knew, was hard as steel and would easily resist any amount of force.  She shifted, my gentle touch waking her.

“Mmmm,” she sighed softly.  “What a great nap.” She stretched luxuriously, arching her back, and I gratefully admired the resulting display of her pert, full breasts.

“I didn’t even mean to fall asleep,” I smiled.  “But yeah, it was so good.”

She nestled into me and kissed me softly.  I slid my arm around her and kissed her back, pressing my lips more firmly against hers.  We lay there contentedly, in no hurry to fully wake. My hands absently moved along her body, tracing the contours of her back, her waist, her rear, as well as her shoulders and arms.  As I touched her, I thought about her astounding strength, replaying in my mind everything she had shown me. “My strong girl,” I whispered appreciatively.

“Mmmm,” she purred again.  “You make me so happy every time you say that.”

“Good,” I replied.  “I just love thinking about it.  Last night, and this morning, the things you did...so incredible.  But it’s not just that. What I love the most is how…” I searched for the words.  Her large, beautiful eyes gazed back at me, patiently waiting. “How you  _ want  _ to do those incredible things, just for me.”  As I spoke, my cock rose from between my legs, quickly swelling to its fully erect state.  “I can tell how much you love doing that, turning me on, showing me your strength. And I love that.”

Kay’s hand moved reflexively, possessively, to my hard cock and began stroking it as though it was the most natural, thoughtless act in the world.  “Of course,” she replied softly, now looking down at my chest and avoiding my eyes. “Because you want it. I’ve never been able to show my strength to someone who actually loved it the way you do.  It’s what I’ve always dreamed of, but I didn’t know if it would ever happen.” Her eyes flicked back up to my face for a split second. “And now that it has, I just want as much of it as I can get. I love being your fantasy.  I love blowing your mind with my strength, seeing your eyes go wide while you watch me. I think it’s the best feeling I’ve ever felt.”

I smiled happily.  “For me too,” I said, and cuddled her closer.  We continued laying in bed, chatting and laughing together, for the next two hours.  Talking with her was as easy as texting with her had been those first few days when we had just started getting to know each other.  I felt so content and at ease. We bantered easily back and forth about our favourite TV shows, about work and family, randomly asking each other those simple questions about the mundane details of life that seem so fascinating when they come from a person about whom you want to know absolutely everything.

The afternoon wore on, and eventually Kay asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day.

“I guess I should try to get my tire taken care of,” I grumbled.  “But I have to admit, I have no desire to leave. If you let me, I’d probably stay here the rest of the weekend.”

“Of course I’d let you,” she laughed.  “That sounds wonderful. But you’re right, you shouldn’t just keep driving around on your spare.

“You know,” she added after a moment’s reflection, “you’ll probably need to leave your car at the shop, right?  So you’ll need a ride. I could follow you and then drive you home after. Or bring you back here, whatever you’d rather.”

“Wow, yeah.  That would be really helpful, actually.  You sure you don’t mind?”

She insisted, and the plan was set.  I called an auto shop to make the arrangements, and we reluctantly got dressed, me in the clothes I had been wearing the night before, Kay in a white tank top and a short, lavender skirt.  Before long I was back on the road, Kay following behind me in her red Mini Cooper.

At the repair shop, while a surly mechanic gave me his expert opinion, Kay remained outside and wandered around the parking lot.  After a perfunctory glance at my vehicle, the mechanic had decided all of my tires would need replacing. I heaved a sigh and started going over the details with him.  As he walked me through my options, I glanced out the window. Kay seemed to have been waiting for me to look her way.

She was standing near the corner of the main repair garage, one hand resting against the concrete wall.  Behind her was parked one of the shop’s large tow trucks, the front end of it facing towards her. She smiled at me from across the parking lot, and although she was several yards away, I could tell her beautiful face wore a mischievous expression.  I glanced back towards the papers in front of me, not paying much attention to the various advancements in radial tire technology on which I was being briefed. The mechanic droned on, and I turned my attention back to Kay, trying not to be obvious.

As I watched out of the corner of my eye, Kay slipped off one of her high-heeled sandals and bent her knee, bringing her foot up behind her.  She planted it under the front bumper of the tow truck, sliding it back and forth experimentally. Next, she pushed her leg further back, balancing herself against the garage wall.  Smoothly and gradually, the front end of the tow truck rose a few inches off the ground. She casually glanced left and right, checking that the coast was clear, as her bare foot pushed the front half of the massive tow truck slowly up and down.  Then, reaching behind her, she gripped the metallic grill with one hand. Lowering her foot again, she now held the truck aloft behind her with a single hand as she slipped her sandal back on. She was gazing intently at me through the window as she raised and lowered the truck a few more times behind her.

I grinned and shook my head in amazement, just enough that she could see.  She softly lowered the truck back down to the pavement.

I quickly concluded my business, left my keys with the shop, and headed out to the parking lot to meet her.  “You know, if they had you, they wouldn’t need tow trucks,” I quipped.

She giggled adorably.  “Or those hydraulic lifts,” she replied, pointing into the garage.

I nodded, grinning.  I looked past her at the tow truck she had just been toying with.  I couldn’t help noticing that the front grill appeared slightly warped and bent in places.

Kay was still leaning against the wall, one hand resting on it above shoulder level.  Her fingers were tapping idly along the edge of it. “So,” she asked, “were they nice to you, babe?”

I shrugged.  “I think they’re ripping me off a little, but what can you do?”

“Awww, those assholes,” she frowned, but then immediately winked at me.  “What can I do, you say?” Her full lips twisted into a smirk. “Well, I can do this.”

Her small, slender fingers closed firmly against the corner of the concrete wall.  Pebbles crumbled and fell from beneath her hand, and large cracks began to form around it.  She squeezed, and a large chunk of the wall broke away and cracked into pieces, which she tossed away casually.  “Let’s go,” she said, dusting off her hands, and walked off towards her car.

I was beginning to see that having my own personal strong girl might have even more benefits than I’d thought.

~

I gave her directions to my place, suggesting that we pick up a few of my things but then, as long as she was sure, go back to hers for the evening again.  The thought of spending another night in her room, with all of her weights and equipment, followed by another whole day to talk and explore each other’s thoughts and desires, seemed far too amazing to be possible, but she assured me that she would love nothing more.

I was eager to get back, so when we pulled up to my apartment building, I asked if she’d mind waiting, and quickly dashed in alone to gather a change of clothes and the basics for my morning routine.  It wasn’t that I didn’t want to show her my place; I was actually looking forward to doing so at some point in the future. But at that moment, I was far too eager to get back to hers and be alone together in her room again, with nothing but the whole evening ahead of us and countless tons of iron waiting to be lifted by my strong girl, just for me.

Whether or not she guessed the reason, Kay seemed fine with waiting for me in the parking lot.  I trotted back out to her, a backpack slung over my shoulder, to find her leaning against her car, one ankle crossed over the other.  I was struck all over again by how good she looked, her strong legs and sleek arms gleaming in the sunlight. She was tossing a stone back and forth from one hand to the other, about the size of a golf ball.  “All set?” she asked, smiling brightly.

I nodded.  She caught the stone in her right hand, closed her fist tightly on it, then dropped a shower of pebbles and dust from her hand.  “Great, let’s go!”

I swung myself into the passenger seat and watched her as she started the car.  “Baby?” I said.

“Mm-hmm?”  She shifted into reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

“It kinda seems,” I said hesitantly, “like you’re looking for little ways to show me your strength whenever you get the chance.”

She glanced at me guiltily.  “Oh. Does it?”

I smiled.  “Please don’t ever stop.”

She beamed, letting out a giggle.  Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, she nodded and replied, “Okay.”

We merged onto the highway.  Kay was quiet for a few minutes, and then spoke.  “You know, we could head straight to my place if you want.  But, if you like seeing me show off so much, I might know another place we could stop by first, just for a little bit?”

My mind raced.  Somewhere else? For her to show off her strength?  “What, you mean like a gym?” I asked.

“No,” she shook her head, “don’t be silly.  No gym has weights as heavy as mine. I was thinking of something more...secluded.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” she laughed.  “So, my uncle is working on this construction job right now.  It’s a new building going up near my place, and the whole site is fenced off so no one can get in.  And there’s no one working there on weekends. I just thought…” she paused. “You know, they might have a lot of, I don’t know…”  She glanced at me. “Heavy equipment? Building materials? Whatever they use to build...a building? I’m just kind of curious to check it out.”  She shrugged. “But only if you’d like that. We don’t have to.”

I couldn’t suppress a grin.  “My strong girl wants to take me to a closed construction site to look for ways to show off for me?”

Kay ducked her head between her shoulders, staring intently out at the road.  “Maybe?” she said in a small voice.

“That sounds amazing,” I blurted.  “Let’s do it!”

“Really?” she squealed.  “Cool!”

~

Kay parked in a small, deserted, gravel lot.  The sun was just beginning to set, and a beautiful orange sky hung behind the construction site as we walked towards it.  I could see the foundation and the beginnings of a first floor of the building that was to be built, but it seemed not much had been done yet.  A few large vehicles and stacks of materials looked potentially promising. “I’m so excited,” Kay admitted, jogging the last few steps up to the temporary chain link fence which surrounded the entire area.

The door in the fence bore a heavy chain with large, thick links, secured by an imposing padlock.  Kay peered at it. “Oh no,” she pouted, “a big, sturdy chain. Whatever will we do?”

Missing the sarcasm, I started to reply.  “Maybe we could climb--”

Giggling, Kay gripped the thick chain in one small hand.  Staring into my eyes and smirking, she pulled very gradually and evenly on it, rather than jerking it violently.  As I watched, the massive links of the chain pulled tight against the fence. She used her other hand to hold the fence steady as the links began to warp, being pulled out of shape.  Her expression remained neutral, just slightly bemused, as a couple of the links cracked apart and stretched even further, until finally the chain tore away from the fence in her hand.  Before dropping it, she grabbed hold of the weighty padlock still attached. For good measure, she clenched her fist tight, shattering it.

“You know,” I teased as Kay swung the door open, “if you broke the chain, you didn’t also need to demolish the lock.

“Yeah,” she laughed, “I know.  But I couldn’t decide which one I wanted to do, so I had to do both.”  She glanced over her shoulder at me. “Which was sexier?”

“The chain or the lock?”  I thought about it. “I can’t decide either,” I admitted.

“So, both.”  She nodded. “Right decision.”

I chuckled.  She turned back to the construction site and cast her gaze over it, her head swiveling left and right.  I stood beside her and took her hand in mine. To our left was the nascent building, and a few piles of materials including stacks of cinder blocks, pallets of wood, what looked like piles of steel rebar, and other such miscellany.  To our right, a large dump truck was parked neatly by the fence. Its rear receptacle was heaped full of dark brown soil.

Kay’s eyes traveled across the scene and then met mine.  “What do you think?” 

I looked around uncertainly.  “Looks...like a construction site?”

“I mean,” she sighed impatiently, “what should I do first?  What would you like?”

“Ummm...what do you want to do?” I stammered.

“No.  Uh uh.”  She shook her head emphatically.  “Let’s get one thing straight. I am your strong girl.  I do what  _ you _ tell me to do.  We are here for you, to fulfill any and every strong girl fantasy you want to dream up.  I am at your service; I will do anything you say. The only thing you need to do is to say it.”  She put her hands on her hips, in true strong girl fashion.

My cock was already hard.  “I think just that speech already fulfilled one of my fantasies,” I said quietly.

Kay laughed.  “Well, let’s make some more of them come true.”

I grinned, and looked around again.  “Follow me,” I instructed, and walked toward the piles of materials I had noticed earlier.  

Kay trotted dutifully behind me.  As I strolled across the hard-packed dirt surface, I relished the feeling of having my very own personal strong girl at my command.  I wasn’t accustomed to giving orders, but it was abundantly clear how much she wanted me to make my wishes known, and how eagerly she wanted to obey them.

I was interested to see exactly what we had to work with.  I didn’t know much about construction, but I could tell that I had been right about the lengths of rebar.  They were most likely made of steel, and I knew they were used to add strength to concrete walls and bridges.  There were dozens and dozens of the bars, most of them appeared to be around 10 feet long but there were also many lengthier pieces stacked separately.  I approached a large heap of the shorter bars. Each looked to be a little over an inch thick. Experimentally, I gripped one end of the top bar on the stack.  I was able to lift it, but it took a lot of effort.

“Here,” I said.  Setting the end back down, I asked her to pick up one of the bars.

She nodded.  “Hang on,” she replied.  “I don’t want to get my clothes dirty.”  She quickly pulled her tank top off, and then slipped out of her skirt.  Carefully setting them aside on a relatively clean pallet of 2x4’s, she walked towards me in her lace bra and thong panties.  Both were black. The sinking sun gleamed on her bronzed skin. Still wearing her high-heeled wedge sandals, she looked simply magnificent.  

She casually pulled the bar off the top of the pile, shifting her grip and holding it in the center with one hand.  She extended her arm towards me, smiling expectantly.

“Bend it,” I instructed.

“Oh, getting destructive already?” she grinned.  

“I know, I know this stuff isn’t ours,” I said hastily.  “I won’t ask you to damage too much. Just one or two things, maybe?

She glanced at the large stacks.  “I don’t think they’ll miss one or two,” she shrugged.  “Besides,” she added, placing both hands on the bar and gazing intently at me, “what my baby wants, my baby gets.”

She bent the bar easily, folding it upwards until the two ends came together above her head.  She brought the five-foot-long, doubled bar back down to a horizontal position and held it out towards me.  “Again?” she asked.

I nodded, and again she bent the bar upwards, folding it into a thickness of four, now only two and a half feet long.  

“Again,” I ordered.

She smiled broadly, as though nothing in the world could have made her happier than my request.  Her shoulders twitched, her biceps flexed, and she smoothly folded the four bars in half to make eight.  The bar was now only a foot long, and almost a foot thick as well.

“Watching?” she asked.

“Are you kidding?” I grinned.

She smirked back at me mischievously.  Gripping the mass of rebar in both hands, she squeezed it, her forearms rippling powerfully.  In her two hands, the center of the mass compressed and shrank inwards, the steel being crushed together until it was narrow enough to fit in just one of her hands again.  Taking her other hand away, she continued crushing it tighter with a single fist. The top and bottom ends fanned outward in messy tangles and loops. When she opened her palm again, the octupled thickness of rebar had been squeezed down to barely more than its original diameter.

“It’s so beautiful,” she smiled, examining her creation.  “I want to take it home.”

“Careful about displaying it on a shelf though,” I quipped.  “It’s probably about a hundred pounds.”

“Ah, right,” she chuckled.  “I’ll keep that in mind.” She set it down next to her clothes.  “What next?”

I glanced down at the neatly stacked piles of cinder blocks nearby.  “Those.” I pointed.

“Nice,” she grinned.  “Looks like they have plenty to spare.”

“Yeah,” I nodded.  “And anyway, they’d probably appreciate it if we do some testing for them.  Just verify how much force these things can take.”

“Mm-hmm.  Makes sense.”  Kay reached down and picked up one of them, turning it over in her hands.  It was a basic, concrete rectangle, hollow with a wall down the center forming two empty squares, the outer and center walls about two inches thick.  Experimentally, she held it up in front of her chest and pressed her hands together. It shattered apart, dropping to the ground in several broken chunks.

“Not very much,” she jeered.

“Try crushing one between your thighs,” I smiled.

“Oooh, nice.  I like the way your mind works,” she replied.  Grabbing another, she seated herself on the ground and spread her legs.

“The long way,” I instructed.  She nodded, placing the block lengthwise between her smooth, sleek thighs and holding it in place.  She placed both hands behind her on the ground, leaning back on them, and smiled demurely up at me. Her back was arched, advantageously presenting her breasts, round, lace-adorned, and gorgeous.  Her spread legs also looked terribly enticing, and I began to wonder if I could wait until we got home to satisfy my growing need. Her powerful quads flexed, to the point that I could easily see the hard, rippling musculature just beneath her soft skin.  Within seconds, the block cracked, then shattered to bits, coating her legs with fine white dust.

“God,” she smirked.  “These things are like paper.”  She glanced back at the pile. “Do you think they can spare three more?” she asked.  “I have another idea.”

As I watched, she stacked three of them on top of each other, flat side up, forming a short, narrow wall about two feet high.  She came around it towards me, then turned her back to me and faced her little structure. Bending at the waist, she set one hand on top of pile, pointing her rear up towards me with her feet apart and her legs straight.  Her thong-clad ass was more than enough to set my cock throbbing urgently. “Ready?” she asked. With one hand, she pressed down on the top of the stack, directly on the center beams. One after another, in rapid succession, the three blocks shattered as her flat palm plowed downwards right through them.

“Wow,” I gasped.  “Fuck, baby. That’s so hot.”

She straightened up and turned around to walk towards me.  “I’m glad you think so,” she cooed, kissing me gently. “Got any more jobs for your strong girl?”

My eyes involuntarily darted back the way we had come, to the enormous dump truck parked near the gate.  She followed my gaze. “I’m ready for a real challenge,” she whispered softly, her lips an inch away from mine.  “You don’t have to go easy on me.”

I nodded, my mouth dry.  “Okay.”

She grabbed her clothes, and her rebar sculpture, and we left the shattered concrete fragments behind us.  The rapid walk towards the truck did little to temper my raging erection.

There was still enough light to see, but dusk was closing in.  “Baby?” I asked as we drew near to the huge vehicle. She glanced at me expectantly.  “Is it alright,” I continued, “if I lose my clothes too?”

She beamed excitedly.  “Please do.” I hurriedly pulled off my jeans and t-shirt.  Standing there in my boxers next to the dump truck, my fully erect member was more than obvious.  Kay bit her lip.

“Oh yeah, that’s all the inspiration I need,” Kay purred.  “Now, tell your strong girl what you want, baby.”

I looked up at the massive dump truck, its back end fully loaded.  It was definitely larger than most I’d seen. Its tires were about as tall as Kay, and the cab appeared to be about 20 feet above ground, accessible by ladder.  It was easily as wide as two highway lanes, and perhaps 40 feet long. I didn’t know it at the time, but a later investigation would inform me that a dump truck this size was likely to weigh between 30,000 to 40,000 pounds, and the amount of dirt it held could easily have outweighed the truck itself.  75,000 pounds would not be an unreasonable, or even a generous, estimate of the total weight involved.

All I knew at that moment was that this was a gigantic dump truck full of dirt, and the woman standing before me was very, very strong, but also very small and already very special to me.  I looked at her with worry.

“What do you want?” she asked again, cockily.

“Kay,” I said softly.  “You’re my strong girl.  You’re the sexiest, most amazing woman I have ever met.  You don’t have to prove yourself to me. You don’t have to do anything dangerous.  I…” I looked up at the truck again. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, embodying pure exasperation.  “Josh,” she said. “Look at me.” Her tone was stern. I met her gaze.  “I would never, ever, put myself, or you, in any danger whatsoever.” She gestured to the dump truck.  “I get it. It’s really big. It’s really heavy. What have I told you?” She stepped toward me, touching me lightly on the shoulder.  Her voice softened. “I can do this. It’s not even going to be a challenge. Like you said: I am your strong girl. If you can think it, I can do it.  If you ask for it, you’ll get it. You never need to worry about me.” She stared earnestly into my eyes. “If it helps you not to worry, I promise you I will never do anything that would be dangerous.  I want you to  _ always  _ ask for anything you want to see me do.  And if I can’t, or I shouldn’t, I promise I will tell you, and I won’t do it.  I swear to you.”

I took her in my arms and kissed her, long and hard.  She passionately returned my kiss, her strong arms encircling my waist.  “Thank you,” I whispered. “That really helps.” 

She smiled and nodded.  Her eyebrows rose slowly, asking a silent question.

“Okay,” I said.  “Lift it.”

“You got it, babe,” she replied happily.

Releasing me, she stooped down and unbuckled her sandals.  “Don’t want to wreck another pair of these,” she mumbled to herself.  She walked towards the dump truck. “Come with me,” she called, beckoning me to follow her.  “I want you to come underneath with me,” she explained. “You can use the flashlight on your phone to help me see what I’m doing.  Besides, I think you’ll want to see this up close.” She winked.

The underside of the truck was a good three feet off the ground, so it wasn’t difficult for us to crawl beneath it.  I followed Kay on my hands and knees toward the rear of the truck, feeling no shame in admiring her flawlessly toned rear as she led the way.  She positioned herself near the center of the truck, but slightly towards the back end. I turned on my phone’s light and shone it upwards, illuminating the underside of the truck’s chassis.  We could see some of the mechanics that powered the dumping mechanism, but most of it was encased in thick steel plating, which meant plenty of smooth, sturdy-looking surfaces.

Kay looked around, seemingly getting her bearings and examining the truck’s structure.  She glanced back at me. “Why don’t you just lay down there? Try to make yourself comfortable, and enjoy the view.”  She flashed me a smile, then looked back up at the truck. I laid down, aiming my light towards the section of the truck’s underbelly directly in front of her.  From my vantage point, I could admire her gorgeous legs and taut stomach as she knelt and placed her hands experimentally against the steel plating above her. She turned her body to face me, seemingly wanting me to have the best view possible.  She brought one knee up off the ground and placed that foot out in front of herself, and planted both hands firmly against the truck. 

“Ready?  Here we go, babe.”

She pushed.  The muscles in her shoulders and arms hardened visibly, and her thighs also tensed.  Her breathing remained steady and even, and a look of confident determination imbued her beautiful features.  Above us, loud creaks and groans began to vibrate through the vast body of the massive vehicle.

Where Kay’s hands pressed against the thick steel plating, indentations began to form.  By appearances, the plates appeared to be three inches thick, if not four, yet her hands were sinking into them, warping them upwards.  This didn’t appear to concern her, but it was a shocking sight to me. The fact that she was applying enough force, even from her awkward posture, to warp and bend some very thick steel, had just begun to sink in to my brain when it was eclipsed by a second realization: that the amount of force required to warp the steel was  _ less  _ than the weight of the truck.

Kay kept pushing upwards.  The muscle definition in her arms, chest, stomach, and legs was stunning, every sexy striation and chiseled contour now apparent.  I was more intensely turned on than I could ever remember being, and my cock throbbed urgently. “Ohh my god,” I moaned, but the noise of the truck creaking drowned out my voice easily.

Kay was watching the truck above her, but also glancing down at me frequently.  She could see my rigid cock pushing up my boxers as I lay on my back in front of her.  “Take it out,” she shouted, her mischievous grin appearing again. 

I pulled my cock from my boxers and started to stroke it.  Her eyes lit up. Still smiling, she pushed with her legs and began to straighten up.  The truck moaned deafeningly in protest, and the dents around her hands became more pronounced, but gradually, inconceivably, the truck began to rise.  Around us, the eight huge wheels left the ground and dangled absurdly in the air as Kay stood up to her full height, her arms extended above her and the entire enormous vehicle resting on her two hands. 

“Holy fucking shit,” I gasped.  “Kay! Holy fuck!” 

The ground below us was extremely solid, hard-packed dirt, yet her bare feet had sunk about two inches into it.  She grinned at me, and winked. Then, looking up at the truck, she very slowly and carefully bent her arms and lowered the truck down slightly, then pushed it back up.  She did it again, a little further this time, pressing the inconceivable weight up and down. She completed several more reps, perhaps eight or ten. The truck moaned and screamed above her, as if protesting such disrespectful treatment, but its colossal weight was clearly no match for her phenomenal strength.

“Come here,” she called to me.  

I slowly got to my feet.  Gazing in awe at the behemoth looming above us, and at Kay’s arms holding it defiantly aloft, I walked to her in a daze.  She smiled tenderly at me as I stood before her.

“Kiss me,” she asked.

I put my hands on her face, as she stood there holding a huge truck above us both, and I kissed her passionately, longingly.  She pushed her tongue between my lips, kissing me back eagerly.

“Am I strong enough for you, baby?” she asked.  For emphasis, she pressed the truck up and down again.

“Oh god, Kay,” I moaned.  “You’re more than strong enough.  You’re so fucking unbelievable...”

“And you like that?  You like me being even this strong?”

“Fuck, yes!” I exclaimed.  “I fucking love it! Kay - I could never even begin to tell you how sexy it is.  Seeing this, I never…I could never even have imagined how bad I want you right now…”

“You want to touch me?  You want to feel my body while I lift this gigantic truck?”

“Ohhh my god.  Yes, so fucking bad.”

“Then do it, silly.  Touch your strong girl.  My body is completely yours; you can always feel its strength whenever you want.”

I obeyed, running my hands over her flexing shoulders and biceps, my fingers devouring their silky, rock-hard surfaces.  I traced her abdominals and ran my hands down her steely, chiseled thighs. I gripped and squeezed her body in every place I desired, and she softly moaned with pleasure as she continued to pump the massive truck easily up and down.

“Take off my bra,” she urged, and I eagerly unfastened it and threw it to the ground.  I sucked on her firm, round breasts as my hands groped her rippling back and tight rear.

“Mmmm,” she purred.  “Ohh god, Josh...don’t stop…”  Her breathing intensified. “Keep sucking my tits like that.  Hard. Hard as you can.”

Her voice was low and quiet.  I gripped her tightly, still watching the gigantic shadow above us moving evenly up and down.  Her nipple was like a steel rivet against my tongue. I placed a hand between her legs, slipping my fingers beneath her panties and gently stroking her dripping wet pussy.  

“Ohhh fuck,” she sighed.  “Ohhh Josh, ohhh fuck don’t stop….”  Keeping the pressure very light, I flicked my finger faster across her sensitive clit.  Kay bit her lip and emitted a high-pitched sigh. “Mmmm...MMMMMMMMMM….” She stopped pressing the truck up and down and became very still, her entire body tensed, muscles flexing.  “OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” she gasped. Her pussy gushed thick, warm juices between my fingers as I sucked on her breast as hard as I could. “Yes...yessssssssss….ahhhhhhhh….”

When her climax had subsided, she opened her eyes and grinned at me.  “Ohhh, fuck,” she moaned. “That was so intense. Fuck, I love cumming while I’m using that much strength...it’s fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” I grinned.  “God, it’s hot. I love it too.”

“I want you to fuck me so bad.  Get away, let me put this thing down.”

I nodded and jogged out of range.  When I turned around, she winked at me, then carefully pivoted her body.  Without moving her feet, she swung the entire truck around 180 degrees so that it was facing the opposite way, then slowly lowered it back to the earth, setting it down more gently than I would have thought possible.  The amount of control she demonstrated, even in such an awkward position, drove home to me even more clearly how easy the feat had been for her. Whatever amount of strength had been required to do what she had just done, she obviously possessed far, far more.  I think that was the moment that I felt it finally dawn on me, how completely capable she was of any feat of strength I could dream of whatsoever. The knowledge was intoxicating, the understanding that my strong girl was  _ that  _ strong, far beyond any limit I could even conceive of.

As she emerged from beneath the truck, I approached her.  She placed a hand on each of my hips, grabbing the waistband of my boxers, and simply tore them apart.  Then she did the same with her own thong. “Fuck me,” she demanded. She turned and placed her hands against the side of the truck, bending over and spreading her legs.

I needed no encouragement whatsoever.  I seized her hips and rammed my rigid, throbbing cock into her pussy, still slick and dripping from her earlier climax.  I slammed myself into her over and over, her firm ass slapping against my pelvis. “Ohhh fuck yesss!!” she shrieked, throwing her head back.  I was so intensely aroused that I started to cum immediately, and just kept thrusting as hard as I could, never wanting to stop. She braced herself against the truck, pushing back against me.  “Fuck me, yessss, fuck me HARD!!!” she begged. “Fuck your strong girl!” I was still cumming; my orgasm seemed endless. My cock felt like a fire hose, gushing an unending torrent of cum into her.  I pounded her pussy relentlessly, my body shaking with incomprehensible pleasure. She moaned in ecstasy and pushed against the truck. The side of the truck nearest us suddenly left the ground as she pushed against it.  Its massive wheels rose about two feet into the air. I looked up to watch a massive quantity of dirt spill over the far side and cover the ground. She held the truck in place as I continued to fuck her until I was completely spent.

“Ohhh god,” I moaned, collapsing against her.  I laid my head against her back, taking a moment to gather my strength.  “Strong girl,” I sighed, kissing the hardened muscles between her shoulder blades as she continued holding up the dump truck.  “My strong girl.”

“Mm-hmm,” she purred, waiting patiently for me to recover.  Withdrawing one hand from the side of the truck, she tenderly reached behind herself to pat my thigh.  “That was amazing, baby.”

I straightened up, my cock slipping out of her.  She grinned over her shoulder at me. “Set it down or just drop it?”

I gazed up at the truck again.  Laughing, I shook my head in disbelief.  “Drop it.”

The truck crashed to the ground with a deafening roar, bouncing on its powerful shocks.  Dirt and dust poured down behind Kay as she strolled casually away. “Let’s go home, baby,” she smiled as she walked past me.

I turned and followed my strong girl back to her car.


End file.
